Trapped At The Other Dimension
by Clarincia-chan
Summary: Rin dan Len adalah murid yang jenius sayangnya mereka berdua amatlah tidak akur.Suatu hari ketika sedang membersihkan subuah gedung olah raga bersama,meraka menemukan suatu benda,yang ternyata adalah cermin yang amat besar,dan ternyata cermin itu membuat mereka masuk ke dimensi yang jauh berbeda dari dimensi meraka. Dapatkah mereka kembali ke dimensi mereka? dan bagaimana caranya?
1. The Mirror

Trapped At The Other Dimension

**Warning!**

**Bakalan ada banyak Typo (mungkin), Gajelasness (bahasa apaan tuh),Alur yang gajelas dan terlalu cepat,bahasa gaul,ngelawak ga jadi,dan masih banyak lagi,don't llike don't read.**

**Disclaimer!**

**Vocaloid milik cyrpton future media,dan jika saya yang punya,len akan menjadi shota sejati,buahahahahaha *evil laugh***

**Me : Errr,minna-san ini fanfic (gaje) kedua saya,yang satunya lagi pakai bahasa Inggris dan grammarnya acak-acakan jadi kalo mau baca saya sangat berterimakasih dan kalo ga mau ya sudah,hohoho.**

**Len : Awas lho kalo author bikin gw jadi shota,gw rampas semua coklat lo! *evil laugh***

**Me : Nooo,jangan coklat punya gwww TT^TT **

**Rin : Yak,para reader sekalian author kami adalah author paling gajelas di dunia,jadi apapun yang dia katakan biarkan saja.**

**Me : Hei-hei Rinny jahat amat -_****-**** Ya udahh! Fine! #ngambek**

**Rin : Yahh,Juci-chan ngambekkk **

**Me : Cih,tau ah to the story!**

Rin Kagamine,sang bintang sekolah,sangat amat cantik,pintar,dan baik,sayangnya saat dia sudah beradu mulut dengan Len dia akan berubah menjadi monster yang paling ganas di muka bumi ini. Len Kagamine,pangeran sekolah yang amat sangat populer,jenius,dan seorang yang gentleman,yang membuatnya sukses untuk membuat para gadis berteriak layaknya toa mesjid yang sedang berkumandang jika bertemu dengannya .Tapi apa yang terjadi jika mereka terperangkap dalam suatu dimensi yang jauh berbeda dari dimensi ini? dan bagaimana jika hanya ada satu jalan untuk kembali lagi? Dan mereka terpaksa harus bekerja sama,bisakah mereka melakukannya?

Rin POV

Ahhh,bosen,sekolah lagi,sekolah ,mana si Lenka belum datang lagi,kemana sih dia? Oh ya! Aku memang tidak punya sopan santun! Namaku Kagamine Rin,aku bersekolah di Voca High School,salam kenal!

"Kyaa! Len-kunn! Aku ada buatkan bekal untukmu seorang,terima ya!" Jerit seorang siswi,yang pastinya membuat kupingku -tiba aku merasa pundakku ditepuk oleh seseorang,saat aku melihat kebelakang...Ternyata SI SHOTA itu yang nepuk aku, yang spontan membuat para siswi menjerit layaknya toa kesal langsung aja ku dorong si SHOTA itu, dan yang aku dorong hanya cengegesan,langsung saja kutinggalkan daripada dihajar sama siswi-siswi itu ,sementara yang aku tinggalkan malah cengo,apaan dah nihh, shota-shota,ckckckck.

Untungnya saat melintasi koridor sekolah aku bertemu dengan Lenka,jadi lebih reda deh amarahku. Saat kami sudah sampai di kelas.. Tiba-tiba Lenka berteriak dengan histeris,langsung saja aku datangi dia,ternyata saat aku lihat kedalam kelas ada sih Rinto, ternyata itu penyebabnya,hadehh,aku khawatirnya berlebihan, oh,ya! Aku lupa bilang kalau Lenka itu suka sama Rinto,sebenarnya Rinto sih juga suka sama Lenka, tapi dia ga berani ngo-

KRINGG KRINGGG KRINGGGGG!

Ahh! Bel sekolah udah bunyii,nanti kulanjutkan dehh.

**Normal POV**

Kiyoteru sensei pun masuk ke kelas dan mulai mengajar, dan mulai menerangkan biologi."Yaakk anak-anak jika kita menyilangkan suatu tumbuhan dengan tumbuhan lain maka akan terjadi Blabla blabla blabla blabla anak-anak?" Kata kiyoteru sensei, yang ditanya pun hanya bisa menjawab "Ya,sensei." Tapi sebenarnya ga ngerti sama sekali karena tidak mendengarkan,tapi lain halnya Rin dan Len yang sudah mengerti (ya iyalha jenius). Saat Kiyoteru sensei memulai untuk menjelaskan hal-hal yang bisa membuat kepala pecah tiba-tiba ada suara yang amat sangat dinantikan murid-murid

KRIINGGGG! KRINGG!

Yap itulah bel istirahat,"Rin Kagamine dan Len Kagami,dimohon untuk tinggal di kelas dan bagi yang lain silahkan menikmati waktu istirahat kalian." Kata Kiyoteru -anak pun berhamburan keluar tapi tidak dengan Rin dan Len karena mereka dipanggil oleh Kiyoteru sensei.

"Rin,Len saya perlu bantuan kalian untuk membersihkan gudang olahraga." Kata Kiyoteru sensei.

"Ehh?! tapi kenapa saya sensei? Sayakan tidak salah apa-apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Karena saya rasa kalian berdua akan menemukan sesuatu yang unik di dalam sana." Jawab Kiyoteru dengan senyum yang penuh misteri

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan Shota ini? Kenapa ga sama murid lain?" Tanya Rin dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Lakukan tugas ini atau pengurangan poin?!" Bentak Kiyoteru. Yang dimarahi pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

**Rin POV**

Apa- apaan dah nih guru,gwkan ga ada salah apa-apa,dan kenapa harus sama len? Kan bisa sama yang lain! Arghhhh tau ah terang! Umpatku dalam hati,sementara yang di sampingku dan yang sedang membantuku membersihkan gedung olahraga sialan ini hanya diam. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu yang tertutup terpal dan sangat besar,rasa ingin tahuku yang besar membuatku sekarang berdiri di depan benda tersebut,karena terpat yang amat sangat besar itu, aku terpaksa meminta bantuan si .

"HEY! !" panggilku. Yang aku panggilpun langsung menjawab dengan marah " HEI, Rin Kagamine,tolong jangan panggil aku shota,atau kamu akan aku buat menderita!" Akupun kaget sekaget kagetnya tukang balon yang balonnya meletus semua (apaan coba ._.) ternyata si sho-,ups len kagami itu bisa segalak itu...Ternyata _don't judge a book from it's cover_ bener,eh,lo ga tau artinya? Ya udah karena gw baik,cantik,dan rajin menabung gw kasih tau deh,itu artinya kalo makan lalepan jangan pake sambel. Kok ga nyambung? Biarin, yang penting bekerja sama untuk memindahkan barang itu ternyata saat kami membukanya itu adalah sebuah cermin yang amat sangat besar,yahh kira-kira kayak cermin yang di snow white gitulha,lo taukan snow white? Hah ga tau juga? Hadehhh,snow white itu yang tidur selama 100 tahun gara-gara sepatu kacanya jatoh. Ga nyambung? Itu bukan gw yang bilang itu yang ngomong itu stoner stanley. Lo ga tau? Itu tuh Meme,hadeh ga gaul amat dah lo.

**Len POV**

Akupun bekerja sama dengan Kasar ( Rin) untuk memindahkan terpal itu,dan yang mengejutkan adalah itu adalah cermin yang amat sangat besar. Kami pun memutuskan untuk melihat cermin itu lebih dekat lagi,dan apakah kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Bukan di sana tidak terpantul sentan atau apalah yang kamu pikirkan. Itu cuman cermin biasa kok,paranoid amat. Ga lha canda doang. Saat kami memegang cermin itu tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang amat sangat terang,yang membuat kami mengira kami telah dipanggil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya itu membungkus tubuh kami dan membawa kami ke dalam cermin itu. Kok bisa? Ga tau deh,namanya aja fanfiction apapun bisa terjadi.

1 jam berlalu...

Aku membuka mataku karena ternyata aku yang keren ini jatuh pingsan dan sekarang aku berada di tempat yang aku dan authorpun (a/n : enak aja! Gw tau tempat ini!kan gw yang buat Shota!) tidak tahu. Errr, sorry ralat karena authornya ngamuk gara-gara gw bilang itu jadinya gomen ne , sekarang gw dimana? Dan kenapa pakaian gw berubah? Dan kenapa aku bisa ada di tengah-tengah hutan? Sudah berapa lama gw pingsan? Ada berapa jumlah monyet yang ada di hutan ini? Lho kok pertanyaannya jadi ngawur? Oke yang penting aku harus melihat keadaan di sekitar sini dulu,dan apakah aku sendirian? Saat aku mulai bangkit untuk berdiri ( ya iyalah masa duduk) aku menyadari bahwa kasar ada di sampingku dan masing pingsan. Mau tyak mau aku harus menemaninya,masa mau membiarkan dia dimakan binatang buas? Itukan jahat buangetttt #alay mode on.

**Rin Pov**

Aku terbangun di tempat yang amat sangat asing bagiku, atau jangan-jangan ini adalha surga? Tidakkkk aku masih ingin hidup! Aku belom bekerja,belum sukses,dan masih banyak lagi... bagaimana dengan orang tuaku? Apakah mereka akan mencemaskanku? Saat aku bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri,tiba-tiba ada tepukan halus di bahuku dengan spontan aku berteriak. Dan yang menepuk bahuku hanya tertawa kecil. Tunggu dulu aku mengenal suara itu... aku pernah mendengarnya di mana ya? Oh ya itukan suara pengemis depan rumahku! Saat aku tengok sampingku ternyata itu memang pengemis yang ada di depan rumahku! Bukan-bukan itu Len,tadi aku hanya bercanda serius amat :P

"Rin akhirnya kau sadar!" Teriak si sho-,salah lagikan maksudku Len. "Memangnya aku pingsan berapa lama?" tanyaku. " Mana gw tau geblek,jam tangan gw aja tiba-tiba ga gerak" jawab Len dengan kasar,mungkin dia masih kesal karena aku panggil dia shota,tapi julukan itu memang tepat untuknya – tiba aku merasakan aura gelap di dekatku ternyata itu adalah auranya Len. Bagaimana dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Ga tau deh,sekarang bukan itu yang penting,karena aku mendengar suara rumput yang terinjak-injak dan ranting yang patah...

"Si..siapa i..i..tu?" tanyaku

Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab,sementara suara langkah kaki itu makin terdengar jelas...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(Ga tau artinya tbc? Tbc itu tuh penyakit tuberkolosis. Oh bukan TBC yang itu ya? Ok deh,TBC itu to be continue,itu lho yang biasanya ada di pilem – pilem)**

**Me : Chap 1 udah selesaiii! Yang udah baca makasih banget ya,sujud depan readers**

**Rin : Apaan tuh?! Gajelas tau ga?!**

**Me : Rinny jahatt #pundung di pojokan**

**Rin & Len : Sekali lagi yang udah baca dari awal sampai ni chap selesai hountouni arigatou!**

**Me : Mind to review? Pujian,kritik (pedes kek,engga kek,bebas lha) saran di terima di sini,makasih ya yang udah baca,see you in next chapter ^,^ sama sorry ya kalau ceritanya ga menarik atau apalah ane masih pemula dan masih awam (sama aja dodol) tapi saya udah berusaha sebaik mungkin jadi saya minta masukannya ya,biar saya bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi! Yeahh! #teriak di pinggir jurang yang dibawahnya ada ombak yang lagi menderu-deru**


	2. Wonderland, Sorcerer and Lost Kid!

Trapped at the Other Dimension

**Warning!**

**Alur terlalu cepat, bahasa gaul, cerita yang tidak jelas dan kesalahan penulisan...**

**Disclaimer!**

**Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Engloid bukan punya saya,kalau saya yang punya dipastikan Vocaloid ga bakalan terkenal...**

**Me : Ya Tuhaann,ternyata ada yang mau review dan baca cerita abal-abalan ini, author terharuuu TT ^ TT pas liat ada yang baca dan meriview author langsung teriak – teriak gajelas gitu,yahh gitu deh orang yang kesenengan... Untuk menunjukan rasa terimakasih author... Author mau adain pesta kecil-kecilan (bangga amat gw) .. Tapi sebelumnya balas reviewnya duluu :D **

**To : Harada Ayumi-chan **

**Me : Ahahaha, makasih ya udah meluangkan waktu buat ngeriview! Seneng banget saya pas ada yang mau ngeriview sampe teriak- teriak ga jelas gitulha ****( lebay, harap maklum). Tentang yang **: **"Kyaa! Len-kunn! Aku ada buatkan bekal untukmu seorang, terima ya!" Jerit seorang siswi,yang pastinya membuat kupingku -tiba aku merasa pundakku ditepuk oleh seseorang,saat aku melihat kebelakang... Ternyata SI SHOTA itu yang nepuk aku, yang spontan membuat para siswi menjerit layaknya toa kesal langsung aja ku dorong si SHOTA itu. Pada saat itu laptop saya tidak mau diajak bekerjasama... Jadi mohon dimaklumi dan saya orangnya careless jadi mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya. Makasih ya udah bilang cerita ini bagus saya terharu TT ^ TT da makasih ya udah mendukung fanfic ini,heheehe**

**To : Mugi – pyon**

**Me : Err, bisa dibilang saya orangnya ga teliti dan gitu deh, jadi suka lupa. Maaf ya kalau misalnya tulisannya dempet – dempet.. Hahahaha, aku juga baru bikin fanfic, jadi aku usahain buat tulis sebisanya aku. Makasih juga ya buat kritiknya, akan aku usahakan di chapter ini ^,^ Kalau masih banyak kesalahan maaf ya.. **

**Chap 2 : The Wonderland, The Sorcerer, and The Lost Kid?!**

**Len POV**

Saat aku mendengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Langsung saja kugendong Rin yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dengan bridal membuatnya memukulku, tapi itu tidak aku hiraukan, kami terus berlari hingga kami sampai di sebuah kota kecil yang ramai. Dan akupun langsung menurunkan Rin yang sedari tadi meronta-ronta.

Akupun bertanya pada orang – orang yang berlalu lalang tentang apa yang terjadi pada kami, tapi kami sama sekali tidak ditanggapi. Tapi tunggu sebentar, aku baru ingat kenapa tadi pada saat aku tadi mengendong Rin mukaku memerah ya? Jangan bilang aku suka sama Rin?! Tapi itu tidak mungkinkan? Ahhh aku tidak tahu!

**Rin POV **

Saat aku masih ketakutan karena suara langkah kaki itu, tiba – tiba tubuhku sebperti terangkat. Saat kudongakan kepalaku ke atas ternyata itu adalah Len yang sedang mengendongku secara bridal style. Tiba – tiba aku merasa mukaku memerah. Ada apa ini?! Tidak mungkinkan aku jatuh cinta pada Len?! Tidak – tidak aku rasa itu karena aku kepanasan? Iya kan? Yang jelas aku harus turun dari gendongan ini, maka akupun langsung meronta – ronta agar diturunkan. Akhirnya aku diturunkan saat kami sampai di sebuah kota kecil yang ramai dan udara di kota ini amatlah panas, kami berdua menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan kami tetapi tidak ada yang peduli. Ok, sekarang kesimpulannya adalah kami tidak tahu dimana kami sekarang dan ORANG –ORANG DI KOTA INI AMATLAH SOMBONG! Arghhhhhhh. Untungnya ada seorang lelaki tua yang bersedia memberi kami jawaban yang kami inginkan yaitu, ternyata kami berada di negara Lost Country, nama negara yang aneh ya? Memang. Dan kami sekarang ini kami berada di suatu kota yang bernama Utau town. Namanya kok aneh – aneh ya? Ga tau dehhh, itukan author-san yang kasih nama. Dan dia bilang negara ini sangat kaya dan makmur sehingga mendapat julukan Wonderland Country , juga jika kami ingin tahu lebih banyak kami harus menanyakan sorcerer yang ada di kota ini. Saat kami baru ingin berterimakasih lelaki tua itu sudah menghilang. Eh?! Tunggu menghilang?! Apa dia itu hantu?! Ga mungkin Rin, ga mungkin ini siang hari juga, pasti lelaki tua itu sudah berbaur dengan keramaian kota ini. Ya pasti itu.

**Normal POV **

Sementara itu, di sebuah gang yang gelap terlihat seseorang yang memakai jubah yang sedang tersenyum penuh misteri dan sedang membuntuti Len dan Rin. Maka Rin dan Len mulai mencari sorcerer yang dimaksud. Ternyata mencari sorcerer yang disebut lelaki tua yang misterius itu mudah ditemukan, karena mereka dengan cepat melihat sebuah tenda dengan plang nama yang amat sangat besar yang bertuliskan " SORCERER OF UTAU TOWN IS IN HERE " Okay, itu memang cukup mencurigakan bagi kedua teman kita, tapi paling tidak ini layak di cobalah daripada berputar – putar di kota yang ramai ini. Saat mereka masuk mereka mengira akan menemukan seorang wanita tua dengan tenda yang penuh dengan benda – benda aneh, tetapi ternyata yang mereka temukan adalah seorang wanita muda yang sedang duduk di kursinya serta tenda yang terlihat sangat rapih dan tidak terlihat mengerikan.

"Errr, permisi apakah anda ini sorcerer Utau town?" Tanya Rin dengan sedikit ragu – ragu.

" Ya, memang saya orangnya, ada perlu apa? " Jawab sang sorcerer yang rambutnya berwarna teal dan dikuncir dua.

" Begini, kami ingin mengetahui mengapa kami bisa berada di sini dan bagaimana cara kami kembali ke dunia kami lagi." Kata Len.

" Jadi, kalian bukan dari dunia ini? Ciyus? Miapah?" Tanya sang sorcerer lagi.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa menjawab " Iya, dan sepertinya virus 4L4y sudah menyebar sampai di dunia ini."

Sang sorcerer pun hanya bisa sweat drop dan berkata " Baiklah,ceritakan kejadian sebelum kalian bisa sampai di sini dan perkenalkan nama saya Hatsune Miku."

Rin dan Len pun mulai bercerita bergantian, melengkapi cerita satu sama lain. Setelah cerita panjang mereka selesai, sang sorcerer langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil sebuah buku yang sangat tebal yang sampulnya berwarna teal. Rin dan Len hanya bisa cengo dan memperhatikan Miku membolak – balikan halaman buku itu. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Miku menemukan lembar yang berisi tentang cermin yang membawa mereka kemari dan cara untuk memulangkan mereka ke dunia mereka. Ternyata hasil yang mereka dapatkan cukup mengejutkan, ternyata cermin yang Rin dan Len temukan itu adalah iblis antar dimensi dan satu – satunya cara untuk mengembalikan mereka adalah mereka harus membuat suatu lambang di tanah dengan cairan dari bahan – bahan yang menurut Miku sangat sulit untuk didapatkan yaitu bunga lily yang tumbuh setahun sekali di taman keabadian, pena yang digunakan oleh pangeran negri ini dan sayap kelelawar yang ada di gua kematian yang berada di winter woods . Sayangnya sebagian halaman itu tersobek dan Miku tidak tahu apa sisa dari halaman tersebut ataupun cara membuatnya. Maka Rin dan Len berterimakasih pada Miku dan pada saat mereka akan pergi Miku menghentikan mereka.

" Heii! Tungguin gw! Gw juga mau ikut!" Kata Miku.

Ternyata seorang sorcerer bisa bahasa gaul juga ya? Nahh, itu tidak penting. Maka dimulai lah petualangan 3 teman itu. Saat mereka dalam perjalanan untuk mencari bunga lily tersebut Len dan Miku selalu berdekatan sedangkan Rin diabaikan oleh mereka.

**Rin POV**

Apa – apaan si Miku itu kenapa dia dekat – dekat dengan Len?! Hei jangan anggap aku jelous! Tapi kenapa dadaku terasa amat sesak? Aku terus berjalan sambil menundukan kepalaku. Tanpa sadar aku tersesat. Dimana aku?! Kenapa aku bisa sebegitu bodoh sehingga tersesat di tempat yang aku tidak kenal?! Arghhh itu semua gara – gara aku memikirkan si Sho- ups maksudku Len. Dan kenapa aku memikirkan si Len?! Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?! Akupun jatuh terduduk dan mulai menangis, mungkin kalian akan menganggapku cengeng tapi siapa sih yang gak nangis jika tersesat di tempat yang kalian ga tau. Sampai tangisku terhenti dan aku mendengar suara langkah kaki lagi dari jauh. Aku bersiap – siap untuk lari, tapi suara yang familiar bagiku terdengar. Siapakah itu? Yang menjawab Len jawabanmu benar dan yang jawabannya selain Len kamu salah! Aku segera berlari menuju asal suara itu dan akhirnya aku menemukan Len yang aku cin- Apa yang aku pikirkan?! Saat kami berjalan kembali, tiba – tiba seseorang yang menggunakan jubah menghentikan kami. Saat kami baru akan menyerang dia, dia langsung membuka tudungnya dan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kaito Shion. Pemuda berambut biru itu berkata bahwa ia telah mendengar semua percakapan kami dan memutuskan untuk ikut dengan kami, karena ia juga ingin menemukan obat untuk adiknya yang sakit parah. Kami langsung saja menyetujuinya karena merasa kasihan padanya. Lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami, dan sampailah kami di taman keabadian, tanpa kami ketahui ada bahaya yang mengancam kami semua...

** To Be Continued **

**Me : Gimana ceritanya mendingan ga? Kalau misalnya ini udah memuaskan harapan reader saya akan mempertahankannya :D #sujud – sujud ke readers**

**Rin : WOI! KOK GW TSUNDERE?! **

**Me : Ehehehe, biarinn :P **

**Me : Terimakasih telah membaca chapter 2, review akan diterima dengan senang hati. Segala jenis review baik kritik ( yang pedas boleh, yang engga ga apa. Kalo yang pedeskan lumayan buat lalepan,hihihi) , saran, pujian, ejekan, dan sebagainya akan diterima oleh Juci-chan dengan senang hati. Sekian dan terimakasih, nyaaaa~**

**Me : Extra nihh! Saya akan memasukan beberapa lagu favorit saya di setiap chapter. Kali ini adalahh : Luka Megurine – Just be Friends, Hatsune Miku – Rolling Girl, dan Len Kagamine – Dream Eating Monochrome Baku. **

**Len : Yeah! Lagu gw masuk daftar favorit aouthor!**

**Miku : Gw juga!**

**Luka : Me too! Yeay thank you juci-chan!**

**Me : Iya sama- sama. Sekali lagi, Thank Youu! Arigatou! Terimakasih! Bye minna-san and see you in the next chapter, nyaaa~**


	3. Scary Places and Don't Forget To Scream!

**Trapped at the Other Dimension**

**WARNING!**

**Alur terlalu cepat, kesalahan penulisan, gajelasness, Typo berterbangan (?) dan masih banyak lagi yang saya tidak bisa sebutkan satu – satu.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Dari dulu sampai saatnya kiamat saya tidak akan pernah memiliki Vocaloid, Utauloid, maupun Engloid. Kalau saya yang punya, Piko bakalan sering di crossdress #digampar Piko.**

**Me : Hai, minna-san, apakabar? Yang masih mau baca fanfic ini saya berterimakasih buangettttt ( Alay mode : on ). Mau balas ripiu lagi, nyaaaan~**

**To : Harada Ayumi-chan**

**Me : Eh, masih ada ya? Gomen ne.. Makasih udah mau review lagi ya nyaann~**

**To : Namikaze Kyoko**

**Me : Huwaaa, makasih banget yaa! Emang kalo misalnya alurnya kecepatan itu ga tau kenapa, ehh? # didorong ke jurang. Silahkan fav aja ga ada yang larang kok nyaaaan~**

**To : Mayu- chan**

**Me : makasih ya udah bilang cerita ini seru, pakai sangat lagi, Juci- chan terharuu TT^TT Penyuka duo kagamine juga ya? Haha sama dong # Dilemparin jeruk sama pisang.**

**Me : To the storyyy! #masang gaya superman.**

**Chap 3 : Forest, Mountain, River, and Don't Forget To Screamm!**

Ada suatu legenda jika kita menginjakan kaki di taman keabadian maka kita tidak akan bisa pulang lagi, Karena di sana tumbuh berbagai macam tumbuhan pemakan manusia yang bernama Tumbuhan Carnara. Tumbuhan Carnara mempunyai fisik seperti tumbuhan bintang kejora, tumbuhan venus, ataupun tumbuhan kantong semar tapi ukuran tumbuhan Carnara kira – kira 20 kali lipatnya tumbuhan normal. Tapi meskipun sangat berbahaya, di dalam taman keabadian terdapat sebuah bunga yang amat sangat langka dan bisa membuat orang yang meminum ramuan dari bunga tersebut menjadi hidup abadi. Siapapun yang bisa mendapatkan bunga itu akan menjadi kaya raya karena harga bunga tersebut sangatlah mahal. Bunga itu bernama The Cursed Lily. Mampukah teman – teman kita mendapatkan bunga lily itu? Dan dapatkah mereka keluar dari taman keabadian itu? Kita lihat saja nanti.

**Normal POV **

Akhirnya keempat sobat kita telah sampai di taman keabadian. Dari luar memang taman itu terlihat seperti taman bunga pada umumnya, tapi jika kita sudah berada di dalam taman itu taman yang indah akan berubah menjadi mengerikan karena terdapat berbagai macam tanaman pemangsa manusia. Itu adalah kamuflase agar manusia datang untuk beristirahat di taman tersebut.

" Hei, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita masuk!" Seru Len.

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan terlalu bergesa – gesa Len! Aku dengar di dalam taman ini terdapat berbagai macam tumbuhan yang memangsa manusia." Teriak Kaito.

Beruntung Len belum sempat masuk ke dalam, atau Len pasti sudah meniggal. Maka empat petualang ini memikirkan rencana untuk mengambil bunga tersebut, Beruntung bagi Rin dan Len di sekitar sana terdapat senjata – senjata yang terlempar oleh para pengelana yang sudah meninggal karena dimakan oleh tumbuhan Carnara tersebut. Maka Rin dan Len memungut senjata – senjata itu dan mulai menyusun rencana. Rencananya adalah Len, Miku, dan Kaito akan melindungi Rin, sedangkan Rin akan mengambil bunga lily tersebut.

" Baiklah, kita akan segera masuk, persiapkan diri kalian, dan ingat jangan sampai lengah!" Ujar Kaito.

" Baikk!" Ujar Rin, Len, dan Miku secara serempak.

Maka merekapun langsung masuk ke dalam taman yang mengerikan itu. Mereka mengalihkan perhatian tumbuhan Carnara tersebut sedangkan Rin dengan cepat memetik bunga Lily tersebut. Setelah Rin berhasil mengambil bunga Lily tersebut, mereka mengubah formasi dan saling membelakangi sehingga jika ada yang menyerang dari belakang akan bisa dihadapi.

JLEBB JLEBB PYAAAARRRR (suara pedang yang sedang menusuk tumbuhan Carnara)

" GUOHHHHHH! " Teriak tumbuhan Carnara tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari sebuah tempat yang disebut – sebut sebagai tempat kematian para pengelana. Karena matahari sudah mulai kembali ke peraduannya maka keempat petualang kita memustuskan untuk pergi menginap di kota terdekat. Saat sudah sampai di sebuah kota kecil, mereka akhirnya menemukan sebuah penginapan kecil dan penginapan itu merupakan salah satu penginapan yang termurah di kota tersebut. Mengapa mereka bisa tau? Karena seperti biasa terdapat tulisan tulisan "PENGINAPAN YANG TERMURAH DI KOTA INI." Di atas bagunan tersebut ( bayangkan sebuah rumah makan yang ada plang namanya, biar lebih mudah ). Penginapan itu bertingkat 2 dan tempatnya cukup lebar. Maka dengan cepat mereka segera masuk ke dalam penginapan tersebut karena mereka merasa sangat lelah. Setelah masuk mereka menyampaikan maksud dan tujuan mereka kesana.

" Permisi kami mau menginap satu malam di penginapan ini." Ujar Miku.

" Oh! Ya silahakn, butuh berapa kamar?" Tanya pemilik penginapan tersebut yang rambutnya berwarna kuning keemasan dan dikuncir ke samping.

" Kami butuh empat kamar." Jawab Kaito.

" E.. etooo, sebenarnya saya dan teman saya ini tidak punya uang sama sekali." Ujar Rin sambil menunjuk Len.

" Oohh, tidak apa – apa selama kalian mau membantu saya untuk melayani tamu – tamu yang lain, kebetulan saya kekurangan orang." Ujar pemilik penginapan tersebut.

" Oke, baiklah kami mau, asal bisa menginap secara gratis." Ucap Rin dan Len secara bersamaan.

" Baiklah, sekarang tolong antarkan makanan ini ke kamar 012, oh ya! Siapa nama kalian berdua?" Tanya pemilik penginapan itu.

" Nama saya Rin." Jawab Rin.

" Dan nama saya Len." Ujar Len.

" Oh, dan perkenalkan nama saya Akita Neru." Ucap pemilik penginapan tersebut yang ternyata bernama Akita Neru.

Miku dan Kaito pergi ke kamar mereka masing – masing, sedangkan Rin dan Len mengantarkan makanan ke kamar tamu yang lain dan membantu pemilik penginapan itu. Akhirnya tugas mereka selesai dan mereka bisa pergi ke kamar milik mereka masing – masing yang terletak di lantai dua.

**Rin POV**

Huwaaahhhhh, cape banget nih! Tapi akhirnya bisa istirahat juga! Saat aku sedang menaiki tangga aku tersandung tangga dan tidak sengaja memeluk Len.. Processing data ... APA GW MELUK SI LEN?! ( gaul mode : on ) Kok otak gw lemot banget dah nih.. Tanpa terasa mukaku memerah dan detak jantungku semakin kencang. Tunggu dulu, ga mungkin kan gw suka sama si SHO- ups maksud gw Len Kagamine?! Tapi rambutnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan yang indah, wajah tampannya, tawanya, sua- TUNGGU DULU?! APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN?! Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang aku lupakan.. Processing data, loading please wait... GW MASIH MELUK LEN! Langsung saja kulempaskan pelukanku dan meminta maaf pada Len dan Len hanya mengiyakan, saat aku menolehkan wajahku, aku melihat Len menunjukan ekspresi kecewa yang menurutku amatlah cakep. Tunggu dulu TADI AKU BILANG LEN CAKEP?! Kenapa aku ini!? Dan kenapa mukaku masih merah?!

**Len POV**

Saat sedang menaiki tangga tiba – tiba Rin berteriak dan memelukku secara tidak sengaja.. APA RIN MEMELUKKU?! Mukaku langsung memerah dan aku ingin melepaskan pelukan ini, tapi aku juga ingin saat ini berlangsung lebih lama lagi, tiba – tiba aku merasa Rin melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf padaku, aku hanya bisa mengiyakan, tapi terdengar jelas dari suara dan raut mukaku bahwa aku kecewa. Setelah Rin meminta maaf dia langsung berlari menuju ke kamarnya, tapi kenapa aku melihat mukanya memerah? Apa dia sakit? Semoga saja tidak, dan mukanya saat memerah sangatlah imut...Loading, please wait... GW BARUSAN BILANG RIN IMUT?! Oke harus kuakui bahwa Rin itu cantik dan manis dan mungkin aku sedikit mempunyai rasa suka pada Rin. Sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi tidur saja agar besok aku mempunyai tenaga untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

**Normal POV**

KUKURUYUUKKK! KUKURUYUKK! KUKUK! UHUKUHUKUHUK! ( ayamnya lagi batuk )

Pagi telah datang dan membangunkan keempat teman kita yang sedang pules – pulesnya bermimpi. Hari ini mereka akan pergi ke ibu kota kerajaan ini dan perjalanan ini akan memakan waktu satu minggu untuk sampai ke ibu kota kerajaan jika dengan berjalanan kaki dan jika menggunakan kereta kuda akan memakan waktu tujuh hari, eh sama saja ya? maksud saya 3 hari ( jauh banget bedanya .-. ). Mengapa tidak naik kereta kuda? Karena teman – teman kita ini bokek alias ga punya duit jadinya terpaksa jalan kaki deh. Ternyata jalan yang harus di tempuh ke ibukota kerjaan amat lah sulit, karena harus melewati hutan, gunung, dan sungai. Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa medan yang ditempuh untuk sampai ke ibu kota sangat sulit? Jawabannya adalah medan – medan yang sulit di tempuh tersebut menjadi benteng alami bagi ibu kota sehingga tidak akan mudah untuk diserang. Maka teman – teman kita mulai menyusuri medan – medan tersebut antara lain Hutan Khayalan, Gunung Setan, dan Sungai darah. Nama – nama yang menyeramkan bukan? Yang nulis aja merinding sendiri ( Gubrakkk! ). Tenang saja keempat teman kita pasti bisa melewatinya.

Sekarang keempat petualang ini sudah sampai di Hutan Khayalan, hutan ini penuh dengan makhluk legenda, seperti Yetti, Troll, Kurcaci, dan masih banyak lagi dalam ukuran yang bervariasi, tapi yang jelas masih ada binatang dan tumbuhan layaknya di hutan biasa dan ada yang bersifat bersahabat maupun yang jahat dan pemakan manusia. Beruntung bagi Rin dan Len bahwa mereka masih membawa senjata yang mereka ambil dari Taman Keabadian itu. Dan sejauh ini mereka belum bertemu dengan Troll pemakan manusia, tapi tidak selamanya kita beruntung bukan?

Beberapa jam kemudian

Karena matahari sudah mulai kembali ke peraduannya, mereka mencari gua untuk tempat beristirahat dan juga berlindung, dan mereka membagi tugas untuk mengumpulkan bahan – bahan untuk bermalam di hutan ini. Miku mengumpulkan ranting untuk membuat api unggun sedangkan Kaito dan Len berburu binatang untuk kemudian dimasak dan Rin mengumpulkan daun – daun yang besar untuk alas tidur mereka dan mencari sungai untuk mengisi botol – botol air mereka. Setelah mereka selesai mengumpulkan semua yang mereka butuhkan untuk bermalam di hutan tersebut, mereka kembali ke gua yang mereka temukan dan menyalakan api unggun serta memasak hasil buruan mereka. Setelah itu mereka tidur, tiba – tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berat.

BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK

Suara langkah kaki yang berat itu semakin mendekat ke gua tempat teman – teman kita sedang beristirahat, rupanya gua itu sudah ada pemiliknya. Untung saja Miku terbangun akan suara itu dan membangunkan teman – teman seperjalanannya serta pergi mengecek siapa pemilik suara langkah kaki tersebut. Dan ternyata pemilik langkah kaki itu adalah seekor Troll yang amat sangat besar dan sepertinya ia pemakan manusia, bagaimana Miku bisa tau? Karena Troll itu membawa sebuah mayat manusia yang masih cukup segar. Langsung saja Miku berlari kembali

" Teman – teman! Gawatt! Ada Troll yang amat besar menuju ke sini!" Teriak Miku.

Tapi apa daya teman – temannya masih setengah sadar, jadi mereka memerlukan waktu untuk mencerna apa yang Miku katakan. Tapi, saat mereka sudah mencerna apa yang Miku katakan dan baru akan pergi dari gua yang sudah ada pemiliknya, sang Troll sudah sampai di mulut gua tersebut, maka mau tak mau mereka harus melawan Troll yang besar itu.

" Miku dan Rin serang Troll itu dari samping sementara aku akan menyerang dari depan dan juga mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan kau Len, kau menyerang dari belakang!" Teriak Kaito.

" Roger, bos! " Teriak mereka secara serempak.

10 menit berlalu

15 menit berlalu

30 menit berlalu

Akhirnya Troll yang besar itu ambruk dan berhasil dikalahkan oleh Rin, len, Miku, dan Kaito. Kebetulan fajar sudah mulai merekah, maka mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan setelah kira – kira 3 hari lamanya di hutan tersebut, akhirnya sampailah mereka di Gunung Setan yang tentunya dihuni berbagai macam setan seperti suster ngesot, kuntilanak, po- eh, salah bukan setan Indonesia deng, tapi setan – setan barat dan satu hal yang pasti gunung ini amatlah menyeramkan dan mengerikan.

**Rin POV**

Akhirnya kami sampai di Gunung Setan, tunggu dulu.. Setannn?! #*# Gw takut sama Hantu dan Setan! Mampus gw! Kok gw ngerasa ada yang megang pundak gw ya? Pas aku menoleh sedikit ke belakang, aku lihat ada tangan yang megang pundak gw! GW ULANGI ADA MEGANG PUNDAK GW! KYAAAA!

**_To Be Continued _**

**Me : Gimana? Bagus ga ceritanya kali ini? Udah ga banyak typokan?**

**Rin : Yang gw meluk Len itu maksudnya apaan?! Hah?!**

**Me : Oh itu... Itu biar seruu~ **_**#**_** Dilempar bom jeruk (?)**

**Rin : Arghhhh! Tau ah gelap!**

**Me : Langsung ke segmen lagu nyaan~**

**Me : Lagu kali ini adalahh **

**JRENG JRENGG!**

**- Luka Megurine – Google it**

**- Vocaloid – Hitobashira Alice ( Alice the Human Sacrifice )**

**- Kaito – Cantarella**

**Me : Oh ya! Jangan lupa review nyaan~ Segala jenis review diterima, mau kritikan ( yang pedes boleh dan yang engga pun boleh, kan yang pedes bisa buat lalepan ) , saran, pujian, request lagu juga boleh :D **

**Rin : Makasih ya udah mau baca chap kali ini! Sekarang, bersiaplah untuk di crossdress Len!**

**Len : Noooo! Jangan crossdress!**

**Me : Len, gw ada pisang lhooo #senyum nista (?)**

**Len : Ehh?! Pisangg!**

**Me : Rin! Sekarang! **

**Rin : Roger bos! #ngiket Len**

**Me : Buahahahaha, bersiaplah menanggu rasa malu Lenny~**

**Len : Tidaaakkkkk!**

**Rin : Buahahahahahaaaa #nge crossdress Len**

**Me : Hiraukan Rin dan Len, Thanks ya yang udah mau baca dan review cerita saya! Sekali lagi Thank you nyaannn~ See you in the next chapter nyaaaaan~**


	4. Say Hello to Your New Friend

Trapped At The Other Dimension

**WARNING!**

**Akan ada banyak Typo (s), cerita Gaje, alur ngebut – ngebut (?), kurang pendetailan, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Semuanya pasti udah tau kalau Vocaloid, Utauloid, maupun Engloid bukan punya saya.**

**Me : Haiii! Cia-chan is heree! Gomen baru update sekarang, soalnya lagi nikmatin liburan nihh # digampar reader. Sebelumnya mau balas review dulu yaa!**

**To : Kawaii Hakemi – Gotcha **

**Me : Makasih ya cyiinnn~ # Nada bencis (?) **

** Ehhh?! Bukan Troll yang rage facee! Itu Troll yang makhluk legenda itu lhoo, kalau lawannya mereka Troll yang itu harus bawa Pak Jaya dulu baru bisa menang...**

**Thanks for Review, nyaaan~**

**To : Namikaze Kyoko**

**Me : Nih udahh~**

To : Chalice 07 

Me : Ohohohoh, saya gitu loh #dilempar bata. Eh? Bagus? Makasih yaa! Tadinya sih mau bikin mereka makan tu troll ( Len : Woiii ) tapi kasihan trollnya dimakan sama mereka #dilindes roadroller. Eh? ga papa kok, bagus malah kalo nge fav # meluk - meluk chalice #Chalice muntah - muntah. panggil aja saya Cia - chan, soalnya ni account punya saya dan teman saya, jadi nama kami berdua digabungin deh ( ga kreatip ).

To : Mayu-chan

Len : Tau ah #Blushing

Me : Iya! Emang troll yang itu, jawaban anda benar! Selamat anda mendapatkan hadiah, silahkan beli sendiri dengan uang sendiri! #author dilindes

**Chap 4 : Say Goodbye To Old Friend and Say Hello To New Friend**

**Rin POV **

ADA YANG MEGANG PUNDAK GW! MAMPUS GW! MAMPUS!

"Rin?" Terdengar suara yang mirip dengan milik seseorang memanggilku.

"Y-ya?" jawabku dengan penuh ketakutan. Lalu aku menoleh ke belakangku, ternyata yang menanyakan keadaanku adalah Len, sejak kapan dia menjadi sangat perhatian padaku? Sudahlah, aku terlalu takut untuk memikirkannya.

" Kau tak apa – apa?" Tanya Len dengan lembut dan dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

" Kau takut ya? Aku akan megandeng tanganmu agar kau merasa lebih baik." Ucap Len dengan penuh perhatian.

Sial kenapa mukaku memerah karena perhatiannya? Tiba – tiba aku merasa tanganku digenggam oleh tangannya Len, seketika itu juga mukaku makin memerah. Dia terus mengandengku sampai kami menjumpai hantu besar dihadapan kami, biar kuulangi HANTU BESAR! HANTU BESAR! GIMANA CARANYA GW MO NGELAWAN ITU!

" Rin, kau jangan menganggap itu hantu... Percaya lah bahwa aku akan melindungimu." Ucap Len dengan penuh perhatian.

" Baiklah." Jawabku pasrah.

Setelah beberapa lama, kami berhasil mengalahkan hantu itu dan kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami, oh ya! Pada siang hari setan – setan maupun hantu – hantu yang ada di gunung ini tidak keluar atau tidak terlihat, hanya beberapa jenis yang menunjukan dirinya. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam dan kami mau tak mau harus mencari sebuah gua yang bisa menjaga kami dari hujan dan kami harus pastikan bahwa gua itu tidak ada pemiliknya.. ...LOADING PLEASE WAIT... MAMPUS GW! GW NTAR GIMANA CARANYA MAU TIDUR?! MAMPUS! MAMPUSS GW! ARGHHH! Tiba – tiba, Len menepuk pundakku. Spontan aku berteriak sangat keras sehingga burung gagak yang ada di gunung itu terbang semua.

" Err, Rin, apakah saat kamu tidur kamu mau aku peluk? Agar kamu tidak takut saat malam nanti. Tenang saja aku nggak bakal apa – apakan kamu." Kata Len dengan muka yang memerah seperti tomat yang sudah siap dipetik.

" Beneran? Janji?" Kataku dengan yang muka memrah seperti Len. Untung saja Miku dan Kaito tidak mendengar pembicaraan kami, jika iya mukaku akan lebih merah daripada yang sekarang ini.

" Iya, aku janji." Ujar Len dengan suara yang sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

Maka saat malam tiba Len memelukku, ternyata rasanya hangat ya dipeluk Len. Ya seperti yang kalian tahu, mukaku memerah lagi. Dan kenapa Miku dan Kaito tidak ada di sini?! Kemana mereka? Kok mereka berani banget keluar malem – malem di gunung ini? Tau ah, bukan masalah gw juga kayaknya. Lebih baik nikmatin pelukannya Lenny~. Kegiatan peluk – pelukan ini berlangsung selama kami di Gunung Setan dan suatu malam, saat aku terbangun secara tiba – tiba dan aku mendengar Len mengigau memanggil namaku, spontan mukaku memerah. Ya harus aku akui bahwa aku suka pada Len, aku harap dia membalas perasaanku.

**Len POV**

Well, sekarang aku akan memeluk Rin setiap malam selama kami berada di gunung ini, Yeayyyy! Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya, ya mukaku memerah seperti biasa. Tapi jangan menganggap aku berpikiran yang tidak – tidak, aku hanya ingin menenangkan Rin karena aku melihat dia amat ketakutan ketika berada di gunung ini. Dan sekarang Rin sedang tidur di pelukanku. Karena tidak tahan, aku mencium pipinya yang chubby itu, hehe jangan beritahu Rin ya kalau Rin tahu aku akan dicincang sama Rin. Setelah beberapa hari di Gunung Setan ini, kami akhirnya mencapai Sungai Darah. Nama yang aneh ya? Tapi itu juga bukan urusanku.

**Normal POV**

Maka sampailah mereka di Sungai Darah yang katanya warna merahnya berasal dari darah murni para tentara yang ingin menyerbu ibu kota kerajaan dan jika kita beruntung ( sial ) kita akan melihat kepala – kepala yang mengambang di permukaan sungai dan mengeluarkan suara minta tolong, membayangkannya saja sudah seram apalagi melihatnya secara langsung. Mengerikan bukan? Author yang nulis aja takut sendiri ( Gubrakk ).

Tapi tampaknya empat teman kita ini sedang sial dan mereka tiba di Sungai darah dengan keadaan banyak kepala yang mengambang – ngambang, untuk menambah kesialan mereka di sana tidak ada jembatan penghubung. Jadi apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Apakah mereka akan berenang melintasi sungai itu? Oh, tentu saja tidak, apalagi si Rin sudah pasti dia menolak dengan tegas. Maka mereka mencari cara, dan sang Sorcerer kita ( Miku, jika kalian lupa ) menemukan beberapa balok kayu dan rotan sehingga mereka bisa membuat sebuah rakit, tetapi tetap saja mereka harus terpaksa bertemu dengan kepala – kepala itu. Apa yang akan dilakukan Rin? Tentu saja memeluk Len. Dan Len menutup telinga Rin dengan jarinya agar Rin tidak mendengar suara – suara mengerikan itu, sedangkan Miku dan Kaito tampaknya makin dekat tampak tenang – tenang saja. Kaito mulai mendayung rakit kecil – kecilan itu, dan sialnya bagi Kaito adalah sungai itu cukup lebar,jadi selama perjalanan mereka beberapa kali membentur sebuah kepala.

**Len POV **

Nih sungai kayaknya serem amat dah, author ngapain buat sungai kayak ginian coba ( Author : biar greget Len) untungnya gw meluk dan nutupin telinganya Rin kalo engga dia dah pingsan kali. Oh ya! Miku dan Kaito makin deket loh semenjak di Gunung Setan ~ Ayo kita kasih selamat ke mereka, CIEEEE! Perjalanan di sungai ini agak lama juga nih, mana kepalanya banyak banget dan sungai ini cukup lebar, mungkin inilah sebabnya ibu kota kerajaan tidak bisa diserang, ya iyalah medannya udah sulit seram lagi. Pasti para tentara pada takut duluan, hadehhh. Dan setelah bergelut dengan kepala – kepala yang mengapung itu kami akhirnya sampai di ibu kota kerajaan. Saat kami sampai, aku melihat ternyata ada jalan pintas yang menuju ke ibu kota kerajaan dan hanya musuh dan kami yang melintasi medan yang sulit itu... KENAPA KAMI HARUS SUSAH – SUSAH?!

" Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke senpaiku di kota ini? Aku rasa dia mempunyai buku yang lebih lengkap daripada punyaku." Ujar Miku secara tiba – tiba.

" Boleh juga tuh!" seru Rin yang sepertinya sudah kembali normal.

" Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" Teriak Miku.

Maka kami pergi menuju tempat senpai-nya Miku, untungnya Miku tahu jalannya karena tempat sorcerer ini tidak memiliki plang nama yang seperti di tempat – tempat di chap sebelumnya. Bangunan ini bertingkat dua dan lumayan besar. Kami pun memecet bel dan beruntung kami langsung disambut oleh wanita yang berambut pink.

" Senpaii!" Teriak Miku dan langsung memeluk senpai-nya.

" Miku, kamu tetap seperti dulu ya. Oh! Miku kamu membawa teman ya? Perkenalkan namaku Luka Megurine, dan seperti Miku aku juga seorang sorcerer." Kata si sorcerer yang bernama Luka.

" Halo, nama saya Rin, ini Len dan ini Kaito." Ucap Rin sambil menunjuk Kiato dan aku.

"Ohh, kelihatannya Kaito pacarnya Miku ya?" Tanya Luka.

" Ah, saya bukan pacarnya hatsune-san." Jawab Kaito dengan muka memerah.

" Mukamu memperlihatkannya kok." Jawab Luka dengan santai.

" Senpai, berhenti menggoda Kaito! Dan kami kesini untuk bertanya seusatu." Kata Miku dengan muka yang memerah.

"Baiklah, apa yang kamu ingin tanyakan? Sebelumnya mari masuk." Kata Luka sambil membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan kami masuk

Setelah kami menjelaskan semuanya, tiba – tiba Luka tersenyum menyeramkan dan aku merasa bulu kudukku merinding. Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi padaku?

**Normal POV**

" Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau membantu kalian?" Tanya Luka dengan senyum penuh misteri dan sekaligus menyeramkan.

" Ahh, tolonglah senpai, kami akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Ujar Miku dengan puppy eyes yang melas banget.

" Hmm, bagaimana jika aku mau supaya si shota itu di crossdress?" Tanya Luka dengan senyum iblis sambil menunjuk Len.

" A- aku?!" Tanya Len dengan suara yang tidak percaya.

" Ya, kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak akan membantu kalian." Jawab Luka dengan enteng.

" Ahhhh! Baiklah akan kulakukan!" Teriak Len setelah di death glare oleh teman – temannya.

" Baiklah ini bajunya~ " Seru Luka yang tampaknya amat semangat tentang mengcrossdress Len.

" Baju M-maid?!" Teriak Len seolah dia tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Dan itu memang baju maid.

" Arghhh! Baiklah berikan aku waktu untuk mengganti bajuku." Ujar Len pasrah setelah merasakan dark aura di sekitar teman – temannya.

Maka si shota maksudku Len yang malang ini telah sukses di crossdress sebagai maid dan teman – temannya yang _**sangat baik**_ sempat memfoto dia, dan yang pasti itu membuat Len amatlah malu. Bagaimana kita bisa tahu? Lihat saja wajahnya yang merah semua. Setelah pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh Len, akhirnya Luka mau menunjukan buku miliknya. Lalu Luka mengambil buku tebal yang bersampul merah muda. Setelah mereka melihat isinya, ternyata barang yangh harus ditemukan makin banyak yaitu mereka harus mengambil air liur dari kadal Lacheta raksasa di hutan raksasa dan cara membuat ramuannya adalah benda – benda tersebut harus dicampurkan dengan bubuk peri dari Fairy Mountain dan dimasak dengan air mendidih yang dimasak dengan api abadi yang ada di gunung olympus, setelah ramuan itu jadi ramuan itu harus dituangkan di atas tanah dengan membentuk gambar bintang di bulan purnama. Ternyata cara untuk Rin dan Len kembali sangatlah sulit. Setelah mereka mendapatkan informasi yang ingin mereka ketahui maka mereka berterimakasih pada Luka dan pergi.

Sesampai di luar bangunan itu, Rin, Miku, dan Len mengantar Kaito membeli obat untuk adiknya. Setelah itu kaito memutuskan untuk kembali dan mengobati adiknya sedangkan Miku yang merasa sudah membantu Rin dan Len mendapatkan info yang mereka butuhkan memutuskan untuk kembali ke UTAU town sehingga Rin dan Len terpaksa harus berusaha sendiri.

" Well, Rin, Len, Miku, aku akan pulang untuk mengobati Kaiko, adikku." Ucap Kaito, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

" Rin dan Len aku rasa aku juga harus kembali ke UTAU Town karena aku rasa kalian telah mendapatkan informasi yang kalian butuhkan. Sayonara dan jagalah diri kalian baik – baik." Ucap Miku lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Rin dan Len berdua.

" Jadi hanya tinggal kita berdua nih?" Tanya Len.

" Bukan tinggal gua sendiri doang." Jawab Rin dengan muka ''you don't say''.

" Untung aku masih menyimpan senjata itu." Ujar Len.

" Ya aku juga." Ucap Rin.

" Ayo kita mengambil pena yang dipakai pangeran negeri ini." Usul Len.

Berentung bagi mereka berdua, bahwa istana sedang mengadakan sayembara untuk menemani pangeran Lost Country ini bermain selama dua jam, sepertinya cukup mudah ya? Tentu saja tidak, kalau gampang mah cerita ini ga seru ( #author digampar readers). Maka Len dan Rin memutuskan untuk mengikuti sayembara itu karena pemenangnya akan dikabulkan satu permintaannya sebagai hadiahnya. Ternyata yang mengikuti sayembara ini sangatlah banyak sehingga Rin dan Len harus mengantri untuk mencapai giliran mereka. Tapi antrian ini amatlah cepat karena belum sampai lima menit para peserta sudah banyak yang menyerah. Akhirnya tiba juga giliran Rin dan Len.

" Batas Waktu kalian sampai jam dua belas siang." Kata penjaga pintu istana.

" H- hait." Jawab mereka berdua dengan suara yang ketakutan. Karena mereka takut akan badan penjaga yang amat kekar itu.

Saat mereka masuk mereka terkejut karena sang pangeran kira – kira seumuran dengan Rin dan Len. Mereka memberi hormat lalu mengenalkan diri mereka ke hadapan sang pangeran yang bernama Oliver. Mereka mulai bermain bersama tapi sepertinya pangeran kita amatalh jahil, lihat saja Len sudah di crossdress menjadi putri yang amat cantik dan Rin dengan senang hati membantu Oliver untuk mengcrossdress Len. Kasihan Len, hari ini dia di crossdress dua kali, pantas saja peserta yang lain ga tahan..

" Ne, Oliver- sama apakah kamju pernah pergi keluar dari istana ini?" Tanya Rin tiba – tiba.

" Hmm, belum pernah dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel – embelan sama dong." Jawab Oliver.

" Pasti membosankan. Bagaimana jika kita jalan – jalan keluar?" Tanya Rin lagi.

" Hah?! Aku tidak bisa bagaimana jika ada yang melihatku? Dan siapa yang akan menggantikanku?" Tanya Oliver lagi.

" Tentunya dengan penyamaran dong, begini kau dan Len bertukar pakaian saja dan sepertinya aku melihat ada wig yang mirip dengan rambut Oliver- kun, sehingga Len bisa memakai wig len akan menggantikanmu untuk sementara sampai kita kembali.." Jawab Rin sambil menunjuk Len.

Maka Len dan Oliver saling bertukar pakaian lalu untuk sementara Oliver dan Rin memakai baju maid untuk menyusup keluar, kebetulan di luar tidak ada siapa – siapa jadi mereka bisa menyusup keluarr dengan tenang. Sesampainya Rin dan Oliver di luar istana mereka segera melihat – lihat isi kota dan tampaknya pangeran kita sangat menikmati keadaan di ibu kota kerajaannya sendiri sampai jam besar di tengah kota menunjukan jam setengah dua belas siang. Sementara itu mari kita tengok Len.

" Tuan muda, sekarang waktunya ma-" Ucapan Butler itu berhenti ketika melihat hanya ada tuan mudanya di dalam kamar itu.

" Kemana kedua penantang baru itu?" Tanya butler tersebut.

" S-siapa? O-oh, mereka berdua katanya memerlukan toilet jadi mereka memakai kamar kecil di sini." Jawab Len dengan gugup karena dia takut penyamarannya ketahuan.

" Oh, baiklah saya akan mengantar makanan untuk anda ke sini tuan muda." Ucap Butler itu tanpa rasa curiga.

Tepat pada saat butler itu keluar, Rin dan Oliver masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

" Huaaa, akhirnya kalian balik." Kata Len dengan suara yang amat lega karena mereka kembali.

" Haha, ternyata suasana di kota itu amatlah menyenangkan ya? Terimakasih kalian sudah mengajak aku pergi ke keluar dari istana ini." Ujar Oliver dengan senyum sumringah.

" Hehehe, sama – sama pangeran." Ujar Rin dan Len bersamaan.

" Nah, karena kalian telah memenangkan sayembara ini kalian mau apa?" Tanya Oliver.

" Tapikan ini belum sampai batas waktu-" Ujar Rin yang tiba – tiba pembicaraannya dipotong oleh Oliver.

" Aahaha, itu tidak masalah, karena kalian telah membuat saya senang, jadi kalian mau apa?" Tanya Oliver lagi.

" Kami mau pena yang dipakai yang mulia." Ujar Len.

" Hanya itu? Kau tidak mau harta atau yang lainnya?" Tanya Oliver lagi.

" Tidak yang mulia." Ujar Rin.

" Ouwh, baiklah aku akan memberikan kalian pena itu dan sebagai hadiah tambahan, aku akan memberikan kalian uang." Ujar Oliver.

" Huwaaa, terimakasih Oliver – sama." Ujar Rin.

" Hei hei, ingat jangan pakai embel – embelan _sama." _Ujar Oliver sewot.

" Hehehe, maaf Oliver – kun." Ujar Rin.

Maka yang mulia Oliver memberikan teman kita hadiah mereka. Sebelum mereka pergi mereka menanyakan arah ke Gua Kematian pada Oliver dan Oliver berkata bahwa Gua Kematian itu berada di sebelah barat daya dari ibu kota ini dan untuk sampai kesana mereka membutuhkan 2 hari jika berjalan kaki.

Maka Rin dan Len berpamitan dengan Pangeran Oliver dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi, dan sepertinya mereka akan pergi mencari sayap kelelawar dari gua kematian. Di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat yang di potong gaya Bob, dan wanita itu membawa sebilah pedang dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Meiko, temannya Miku. Dan katanya Meiko dimintai tolong oleh Miku untuk melindungi mereka karena Meiko adalah seorang prajurit yang berpengalaman ( Bayangin aja kayak Meiko yang di synchronicity atau Hitobashira alice / Alice the Human Sacrifice ). Tunggu dulu,sepertinya ini mirip dengan _De Ja Vu _ ya?

To Be Continued 

**Me : Gimana seruu? Atau ngebosenin? Kalo ngebosenin sorry yaa! Idenya author ga tau terbang kemana TT-TT **

**Rin : Kenapa di chap ini gw sama Len banyak mesra – mesraannya?! #blushing**

**Len : Kenapa gw di crossdress?! #ngamuk**

**Me : Rin, itu biar seru dan Len itu karena saya memenuhi keinginan teman saya dan kebetulan saya juga mau menulisnya~**

**Me : langsung ke segmen lagu! #kabur gara – gara dikejar Rin dan Len**

**Lagu kali ini : **

**Len Kagamine - Discotheque Love**

**Rin Kagamine – Paper Plane**

**Miku and Gumi – Matryoshka**

**Me : Now, silahkan Review, segala jenis diterima dengan senang hati oleh Cia-chan dan gomen jika chapter ini banyak typo atau yang lain – lain dan thank you yang udah mau baca chap kali ini sampai habis, sekali lagi makasih nyannn~.** Dan siapapun tolongin gww! ( masih dikejar - kejar)

Miku : Ga ah, males..

Kaito : Iya, gw juga gara - gara gw udah ga muncul lagi jadi, gw ga mau tolongin...

Me : Huwaaaaaa! TOOLONGIN GWW! #masih dikejar - kejar.

Miku dan Kaito : Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya~


	5. Cross Over with Fairy Tale!

**Trapped At The Other Dimension**

**WARNING!**

**Bakalan ada banyak typo (s), alur cerita ngebut – ngebutan, kurang detail, dan semua kekurangan yang anda sekalian tahu.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Sebernarnya saya pingin punya Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Engloid, tapi Tuhan tidak mengijinkannya, sehingga bukan saya yang punya TT-TT**

**Me : Hai, Cia – chan hadir lagi! Ehmm, karena kemarin laptop saya bermasalah, jadi kalo ada typo (s) sorry banget yaaa, hueeeeeee #lebay. **

**Rin : Cia- chan lebay banget -_-**

**Len : Tau, jangan salahin laptop gara – gara ada typo ( s ) dong!**

**Me : Len, jangan dibahas dong #pundung di pojokan**

**Miku : Udah, Cia - chan ga usah sedih, ni aku kasih coklat.**

**Me : Makasih Miku – chan! #langsung semangat. Sekarang saya akan membalas review – review dari readers tercinta #readers muntah – muntah.**

**To : Chalice 07**

**Me : Makasih dah mau Review lagii! Saya ga tau loh kok saya bisa bikin si Lenny seromantis dan sebaik itu, ohohoho**

**Len : Maksud lo apaan hah?! Dan jangan ikut – ikutan tawa menyeramkan itu!**

**Me : Tau ahh, SHOTA! Mau ke Sungai Darah? Ayo – ayo, kebetulan saya juga mau pergi, tapi sebelumnya kita cari iblis antar dimensi ( cermin ) itu dulu yaa! Ehemm, sebenarnya saya mau bikin Len tersiksa ketiga kalinya, tapi saya kasihan, soalnya dia udah di crossdress dua kali. Kan saya sebagai manusia yang punya hati nurani merasa kasihan padanya.**

**Len : Lo punya? Baru tau gw.**

**Me : Lenny jaa'at! Ini udah update, hehe.**

**To : Kawaii Hakemi – Gotcha **

**Me : Makasih ya udah mau Review lagi. Ehmm, masih ada Typo ya? Gomen.. #Pundung di ujung kamar. Hohoho, Len ternyata bisa co cweet ya kan? Sayangnya Co Cweetnya cuman ke Rin doang..**

**Len : Apaan sih?!**

**Me : Aihh, Tsundere – tsundere. Udah Update kok, hehe.**

**To : Mayu – chan**

**Me : Mau kasih tahu? Ayo – ayo!**

**Rin : Kasih tahu apa?**

**Me : Itu lhoo, sebenarnya pas di Gu- Hmphhhh #dibekep Len.**

**Len : Ga ada apa – apa kok #senyum nista (?) Psst Cia – chan kalo lo kasih tau Rin gw ambil semua persedian coklat lo lho ( Len ngomongnya bisik – bisik )**

**Me : Ahh, ya udah deh. Buat Mayu – chan akan saya tam- Ouchhh #dilemparin pisang sama Len.**

**Len : Cia – chan, lo nambahin itu lagi bakal gw bunuh lo #dark aura.**

**Me : Ehmm, ga tau deh. Iya ini udah update, lope – lope you too #Mayu - chan muntah – muntah.**

**To : Chisami Fuka**

**Me : Makasih banget udah mau review #nangis terharu. Anda Author favorite saya lhoo #mata bling – bling. Rin sama Len emang co cweet kan? Iya kan?**

**Rin : Diem lo!**

**Len : Ehmm, makasih Chisami Fuka dah bilang kita co cweet #senyum – senyum gaje.**

**Me : Masih ada Typo ( s ) ya? Huweeeee #nangis kejer.**

**Len : Lebay lo, hooo.**

**Me : Ya udah sihh, masalah buat lo?!**

**Me : Sekian Reviewnya. To the story!**

**Chap 5 : Alice in The Wonderland also Goldilocks and the Three Bears?!**

**Normal POV**

" Kenapa Miku meminta tolong padamu Meiko – san? " Tanya Rin secara tiba – tiba.

" Sebenarnya begini..." Ujar Meiko, lalu diapun menceritakan semuanya dari awal.

**Flashback On **

" Meiko – sama, ada surat untuk anda." Ujar seorang prajurit bawahan Meiko sambil mengetuk pintu ruangan milik Meiko.

" Dari siapa ya?" Tanya Meiko sambil membukakan pintu ruangannya.

" Oh, ini dari Hatsune Miku." Jawab Prajurit tersebut.

"Oh, dari Miku, tolong bawakan ke sini suratnya." Ujar Meiko

Maka prajurit tersebut memberikan Meiko surat tersebut, lalu dia pergi dari ruangannya Meiko.

"Hmm, sepertinya Miku membutuhkan sesuatu, jarang – jarang dia mengirimiku surat." Gumam Meiko.

Setelah Meiko membaca surat tersebut, maka dia cepat – cepat berkemas dan pergi mencari Rin dan Len

**Flashback Off**

" Begitulah ceritanya." Ujar Meiko.

" Ouwhh, begitu ceritanya." Ujar Rin.

" Tapi bagaimana kamu bisa tahu bahwa kami ini Rin dan Len?" Tanya Len.

" Karena Miku menyertakan ciri – ciri kalian." Jawab Meiko.

"Ohh, begitu, terimakasih karena sudah mau menemani kami ya, Meiko –san." Ucap Rin dan Len secara bersamaan.

" Well, karena kalian sudah tahu alasan saya ke sini, saya harap saya bisa menghilangkan rasa waspada kalian terhadap saya dan mari kita pergi ke Winter Woods." Ucap Meiko yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran mereka.

" Baiklah!" Ujar Rin secara semangat.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan, sampailah mereka di depan Winter Woods.

" Rin dan Len, tetaplah waspada karena jalan dihutan ini amatlah dingin dan di sini banyak salju – salju yang menutupi jalan yang curam, jadi lebih baik kalian berpegangan tangan." Terang Meiko.

" Hah?! Pegangan Tangan?! Ga mau Meiko – san!" Ujar Rin sambil setengah berteriak.

Sementara Len hanya senyam – senyum sendiri yang mengakibatkannya di deathglare sama Rin.

" Apakah kalian mau jatuh ke dalam jurang?" Tanya Meiko sambill mengeluarkan aura yang mencekam.

" Ehmm, tidak Meiko – san." Ujar Len

" Kalau begitu, lebih baik kalian pegangan tangan, mengerti?" Ujar Meiko.

" Baiklah Meiko – san!" Ujar Rin dan Len secara bersamaan.

Maka mereka mulaimasuk ke dalam hutan tersebut, benar kata Meiko, bahwa banyak salju yang menutupi jalan yang curam dan jebakan para pemburu. Saya yang ikut menjelajah aja sering jatuh # ehh? Ehmm, abaikan yang di atas, maksud saya Rin dan Len yang ikut menjelajah hutan ini bersama Meiko sering terpeleset, sedangkan Meiko sepertinya sudah sering, sehingga ia biasa – biasa saja. Saat sudah mendekatimulut gua , mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat, beruntung bagi mereka bahwa Meiko membawa persediaan makanan, sehingga mereka bisa memuaskan cacing – cacing yang ada di perut mereka. Saat mulai memasuki gua tersebut tiba – tiba ada suara kepakan sayap yang sangat keras yang tentunya membuat Rin Kagamine memgang erat tangan Len, sedangkan Len hanya bisa menahan sakit karena tangannya digenggam sangat kuat.

Setelah berkutat dengan jalan – jalan yang terjal, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di sarang kelelawar raksasa, dan jika kalian berada di sana kalian akan merasa kaget, karena di sana penuh dengan kelelawar yang ukurannya raksasa, yang kira – kira tingginya 50 cm, jika dibandingkan dengan kelelawar normal tentu ini lebih besar. Namanya aja sarang kelelawar raksasa. Tiba – tiba ada sebuah suara yang menggelegar di dalam gua tersebut, yang spontan membuat Rin memegang tangan Len semakin erat. Kasihan Lenny.

" Mau apa kalian kesini?!" Tanya suara itu.

" Etto, kami mau mengambil sayap kelelawar raksasa yang ada di gua ini." Jawab Rin dengan takut – takut.

" Huh? Boleh saja, jika kalian bisa menjawab teka – teki dari saya." Ucap suara itu lagi.

" Teka – teki apa?" Tanya Len.

" Ohoho, baiklah, jika kalian tidak bisa menjawabnya kalian harus pergi dari sini" Ucap suara itu dengan tawa yang mengelegar.

" Teka – tekinya adalah : ayah Jono mempunyai 4 orang anak yaitu Tutu, Toto, dan Tata. Siapa nama anak yang keempat?" Tanya suara yang menggelagar itu.

" Itu sih gampang! Jawabannya Jono kan?!" Seru Len dan Rin secara bersamaan.

Sementara itu Meiko dan Suara itu hanya bisa cengo mendengar jawaban mereka, ya iyalah siapa yang ga kaget mereka bisa menjawab secepat itu.

" Yak, jawaban kalian betul, akhirnya setelah sekian lama ada yang bisa menjawabnya juga. Siapa nama kalian berdua?" Tanya suar itu.

" Nama saya Rin Kagamine." Ujar Rin.

" Dan nama saya Len Kagami." Ucap Len.

" Ohoho, baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan menuju ke pintu itu, di dalam sana akan banyak mayat kelelawar, silahkan kalian ambil sayap mereka." Ucap suara itu, dan seketika itu juga ada sebuah pintu rahasia yang terbuat dari batu yang tiba – tiba terbuka, canggih sekali gua ini.

Maka Rin, Len, dan Meiko langsung masuk ke dalam, dan benar saja di sana ada banyak mayat kelelawar raksasa, kemudian mereka memotong sayap kelelawar tersebut yang kira – kira lebarnya satu ( 1) meter, cukup besar dibandingkan dengan ukuran sayap seekor kelelawar biasa. Lalu Len motong – motong sayap kelelawar itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas yang dia punya. Di dalam tas itu juga banyak benda – benda yang telah mereka dapatkan. Setelah berterimakasih dengan suara misterius yang entah dari mana itu, mereka pergi dari hutan tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Karena matahari tidak mengijinkan, maka mereka terpaksa menginap di kota terdekat, kebetulan di sana ada pedesaan. Saat baru berada di dalam desa tersebut mereka menemukan seorang wanita yang pingsan di tengah jalan. Maka dengan sigap mereka membawa wanita itu ke balai desa yang tak jauh dari sana. Bagaimana mereka tahu itu adalah balai desa? Tentu saja karena plang nama yang bertuliskan "Balai Desa". Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya wanita itu siuman.

"Hngg? Dimana aku?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Anda berada di balai desa, tadi kami menemukanmu pingsan di jalan, maka kami membawamu ke balai desa ini." Jelas Meiko.

" Oh, terimakasih telah membantu saya. Sebagai balas budi, ayo kita ke rumah saya. Kalian boleh menginap di rumah saya, kebetulan ini juga sudah malam." Kata Wanita itu.

"Tidak perlu, kami tak mau merepotkan anda." Ucap Meiko, sementara dua mahkluk itu, maaf maksud saya Rin dan Len sudah masang puppy eyes agar Meiko menerima tawaran gadis itu.

"Ayolah, tak apa. Oh, ya! Perkenalkan nama saya SeeU. Salam kenal!" Ucap wanita itu yang ternyata bernama SeeU.

"Baiklah jika anda memaksa SeeU – san." Ujar Len sambil memasang wajah coolnya ( Hoeeekk ). Yang pasti aksinya itu mengakibatkan dia di _deathglares _Meiko.

Sementara SeeU hanya bisa _Sweatdropped_ melihat si shota itu menjadi sok _cool _. Maka mereka berjalan mengikuti SeeU dan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang tampaknya lebih lebar daripada rumah – rumah di sekitarnya.

" Selamat datang di rumahku!" Ucap SeeU dengan riang.

Saat mereka masuk ke dalam, tiba – tiba saja mereka disambut dengan ramah oleh para pelayan yang ada di rumah itu.

" Selamat datang kembali nona SeeU." Ucap para pelayan secara serempak.

Sementara Rin, Len, dan Meiko hanya bisa takjub. Mengapa? Yakk, jawaban kalian sangat tepat! Prokprokprok. Karena yang ditolong oleh mereka adalah seorang nona muda. Sementara mereka asik bercengo ria dengan apa yang mereka alami, SeeU membuyarkan lamunan mereka dengan berteriak tepat di telinga mereka, semoga mereka ga jadi budeg lah.

"Rin, Len, dan Meiko, para pelayan akan menunjukan kamar kalian, anggaplah ini rumah sendiri." Ucap SeeU dengan senyum yang sangat manis, semanis air laut, ehhh? Salah ya? Maksud saya semanis madu.

"Okaayyy~" Ucap ketiga orang itu secara semangat.

"Sebelumnya, apakah kamu mempunyai sake?" Tanya Meiko tiba – tiba.

"Oh, tentu saja kami punya, anda mau?" Tanya SeeU dengan ramah.

"Mauuu!" Seru Meiko dengan suara kekanak – kanakan.

"Nanti mintalah pelayan untuk mengambilkannya untuk anda." Ucap SeeU dengan ramah.

"Nee, SeeU apakah di sini ada jeruk?" Tanya si maniak je- maksud saya Rin.

" Dan pisang!" Seru Len.

"Ohoho, tentu saja ada, mintalah pada pelayan di sini jika kalian membutuhkannya." Ucap SeeU ramah. Padahal dalam hatinya pasti ia berpikir bahwa ketiga makhluk ini tidak punya rasa malu. Kasihan SeeU.

Setelah makhluk – makhluk itu merepotkan para pelayan di rumah SeeU, akhirnya mereka sudah beristirahat di kamar mereka masing – masing. Tentu saja kamar Rin dan Len dipisah ya kan? Jangan mikir yang engga – engga dehhh ( Author dicincang ). Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, akhirnya fajar menampakan dirinya dan membuat si ayam di depan rumah berkokok dengan nyaring.

KUKURUYUKKK! KUKURUYUKK! KUKURU- UHUKKUHUKK!

Tampaknya ayamnya batuk lagi, makannya minum c*mbatrin dong! Eh, salah maksud saya *B. Ehmm, lanjuttt! Maka ketiga teman kita bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Mau tahu mimpi apa mereka? Oke, karena saya baik hati maka saya kasih tahu. Meiko bermimpi indah yaitu dia mendapatkan jatah sake selama satu tahun, Rin dia bermimpi indah juga yaitu Rin mendapatkan persedian jeruk untuk 2 tahun. Dan Len, bukan dia bukan mendapatkan jatah pisang, tapi dia bermimpi _ indah _sekali yaitu semua bajunya di bakar oleh Rin dan dia terpaksa memakai baju lolita, maid, dsb yang disiapkan oleh Rin, bahkan dalam mimpi ia juga di crossdress, malang sekali dia.

Eh? Kok malah ngelantur? Mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya. Setelah berpamitan dengan pemilik rumah yang sudah mereka repotkan, merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yaitu ke Hutan Raksasa, sepertinya kalian bisa menebak bahwa binatang dan tumbuhan di Hutan Raksasa pastilah ukurannya raksasa iya kan? Karena mereka tidak mempunyai tempat untuk menampung air liur kadal Lacheta raksasa itu, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah tabung di sana.

"Permisi, kami mau membeli ini." Kata Rin sambil menunjukan sebuah botol kaca.

"Ya, oh itu. Itu harganhya 3 keping uang perak." Kata penjual itu.

"BUSET?! Mahal amat mas? Kurang dehh." Tawar Rin yang bergaya seperi ibu – ibu di mangg* du*

"Ga bisa dek, udah harga pas." Jawab penjual itu.

"2 keping uang perak dehh." Tawar Rin.

"Ya udah 2 keping deh." Jawab penjual itu pasrah.

Setelah tawar menawar selesai dan mereka telah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Setelah bebrapa melewati jalan yang sama, mereka pun menyadari mereka tersesat, kasihan sekali mereka. Setelah mencoba beberapa jalan lain, pada ujungnya mereka kembali ke tempat yang sama. Maka karena Rin merasa putus asa, dia pun mulai menangis.

"Hiks.. Hikss, gimana kalo kita tersesat di sini, dan hiks kita tidak bisa hiks pulang? Hiks... Hiks.." Isak Rin.

"Aduh, Rin jangan nangis, aku ada di sini kok." Ucap Len.

Setelah mendengar kata – kata manis Len, maka Rin mulai berhenti menangis. Tiba – tiba saja entah dari mana mucul kucing yang bisa berbicara ( invisible cats).

"Kalian tersesat ya?" Tanya kucing itu.

"Bukan kami lagi piknik." Jawab Meiko dengan raut wajah " You don't say".

Yang pasti membuat kucing itu _sweatdropped._

"Ehmm, baiklah, mau aku beritahu jalan menuju Hutan Raksasa?" Tanya kucing itu.

"Ya iyalah." Jawab Rin dengan sewot,

"Baiklah, saya akan nyanyikan lagu untuk petunjuk jalan kalian." Ujar kucing itu

" Tegangan cinta tak dapat dihindari lagi, kala kucoba menyapamu..." Nyanyi kucing itu.

"ASTUTEEE" Teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Maaf, saya salah lagu." Kata kucing itu.

Untung saja dia belum dibunuh oleh mereka bertiga.

"Ini lagu yang benar, berjalanlah di jalan yang berbatu bata kuning, ikutilah kupu – kupu biru nan cerah, dan hati – hati terhadap jebakan yang ada." Nyanyi kucing itu dengan suara falls.

"Ehmm, baiklah, terimakasih atas batuanmu." Kata Meiko.

Tapi kucing itu sudah tidak ada di tempat yang tadi. Maka mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan akhirnya mereka sampai di Hutan Raksasa, dan pastinya di sana sumuanya GUEDHE – GUEDHEE (Gede – gede). Maka mereka segera mencari Kadal Lacheta Raksasa. Bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa menemukan kadal itu? Tentu saja dengan pertolongan Meiko yang seorang ksatria yang berpengalaman. Setelah beberapa lama mengelilingi Hutan Raksasa, akhirnya mereka menemukan Kadal Lacheta yang sedang tidur. Mereka pun mendekatinya secara pelan – pelan dan berjingkat – jingkat, tapi sayangnya Len tidak sengaja/sengaja menginjak sebuah ranting dan mengakibatkan kadal itu bangun dan menyerang mereka.

"Rin dan Len, persiapkan senjata kalian!" Teriak Meiko memberi perintah.

"Sudah!" Jawab Rin dan Len kompak.

" Kalau begitu kalian alihkan perhatiannya dan jika memungkinkan seranglah kadal ini dan aku akan berusaha menyerang kepalanya, kepalanya adalah bagian terlemah dari kadal ini." Perintah Meiko kepada Rin dan Len.

Maka mereka mulai menjalankan stratergi mereka.

10 menit

15 menit

30 menit

Akhirnya kadal itu ambruk , lalu Len mengambil air liur kadal itu dan mereka beranjak pergi dari hutan itu. Setelah keluar Len yang entah kenapa hari ini sedang sial itu di marahi oleh Rin dan Meiko, karena malam sudah tiba dan mereka belum menemukan tanda – tanda adanya desa maupun kota, mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di hutan, saat sedang mencari gua, mereka menemukan sebuah rumah kecil, merekapun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu, saat mereka masuk mereka melihat ada sekeluarga beruang yang sedang makan malam, mereka lalu meminta ijin untuk menginap dan merekapun diijinkan untuk menginap di rumah itu.

**To Be Continued**

**Me : The # $%# Ceritanya kok malah nyampur sama Alice in The Wonderland (Invisible cat) sama Goldilocks dan tiga beruang sih?! **

**Kaito : Kan lo yang buat.**

**Me : Oh iya ya, hehe**

**Len : Kok gw sial mulu?!**

**Me : Kan lo Badluck Len, karena Badluck Kaito sudah terlalu mainstream.**

**Rin : Hmm, kok gw jadi cengeng?!**

**Me : Ga tau, saya lagi sarap dan ide juga ikutan liburan, jadinya gini deh. Sekarang Segmen laguu~**

**- Len Kagamine – Prisoner**

**- Rin Kagamine dan Len Kagamine – Romeo and Cinderella**

**- Hatsune Miku – Po Pi Po.**

**Me : Gomen jika ada typo (s) dan silahkan review bagi yang berbaik hati, segala macam review di terima di sini, mau kritik ( yang pedes boleh yang engga boleh), saran, pujian, masukan, keluaran, tambahan, pengurangan, perkalian, pem- KOK JADI MATEMATIKA?! Tau ah, yang jelas review yaa~**


	6. Fairy Mountain

Trapped At The Other Dimension

**Warning!**

**Mengandung banyak typos, keanehan, kegilaan, kurang detil, dan sebagainya yang anda tahu.**

**Disclaimer!**

**Semuanya dah tahukan kalo bukan saya yang punya Vocaloid, Utauloid, maupun Engloid? Kalau belum saya bakal kasih tahu, bahwa saya tidak mempunyai mereka.**

**Me : Halo, ketemu lagi sama saya. Laptop lo kenapa bermasalah sih hah?! Gw nulis kayaknya udah bener – bener aja, kenapa pas di publish malah jadi kacau hah?!**

**Laptop : E-eto, gomen Cia –chan.**

**Me : Laptopnya bisa ngomong?! Tetep aja lo ngajak ribut banget laptop, lo ada masalah apasih sama gw?! Hah?!**

**Len : Biarka saja Cia – chan yang gila itu, ayo kita balas revieww!**

**To : Chisami Fuka.**

**Len : Makasih ya udah mau review fic abal – abalan ini. Eetoo, yang ga ke space, ke bold semuanya,dan lain – lain itu salah si Cia – chan.**

**Me : Itu Laptop gw yang aneh, Lenny! Huuh**

**Meiko : Kita ga ngerepoyin keluarga beruang itu tahu! Kita hanya menyusahkan mereka! #dimakan beruang**

**Me : Sama aja, dodol! Ini udah updatee~**

**To : Kawaii Hakemi – Gotcha**

**Me : Makasih udah review lagii~**

**Len : Emang chapter 5 pendek, soalnya idenya Cia – chan pergi meninggalkannya.**

**Me : Jahat! Lenny Jaa'at!**

**Len : Jangan panggil gw dengan nama aneh itu!**

**Me : Biarinn bweekk #dibom. Udah update kok #Senyum gaje.**

**To : Shinichi Rukia **

**Me : Ada Author favorite saya yang ngeriview lagii #terharu. SeeU nya kasihan kan? Emang tuh mereka ga punya so- #dibekep**

**Meiko : Apa lo bilang?! #ngeluarin pedang.**

**Me : Ehmm, ga kenapa – napa kok. Yang bagian Astuti bikin ngakak? Iya dongg.**

**Len : Halahh, sombong amat, baru dipuji sekali.**

**Me : Ya udah sih, sewot banget. Ini udah update.**

**To : Namikaze Kyoko **

**Me : Iya nih, invisible catnya kacau #ditimpuk. Len mimpinya indah bangetkan?**

**Len : Apaan dah, masa gw make baju cewe dibilang mimpi indah.**

**Rin : Iya itu mimpi yang indah lho Len, gw setuju sama Kyoko dan Cia – chan.**

**Len : Kalau Rin setuju, ga apa deh.**

**Me : Ahemm, Ciee Cieee! Udah update kok #Senyum gaje**

**To : Chalice 07**

**Me : Makasih udah mau meriview lagii #meluk – meluk Chalice # Chalice muntah – muntah.**

**Len dan Rin : Makannya kita bisa jawab, kitakan pinter dan keren #dilemparin bungkus coklat.**

**Me : Maaf kalo mereka emang suka gitu. Botolnya ukuran sedang lahh, itukan buat nampung air liur si Kadal Lacheta Raksasa (Iuhhh). Ikutan ah, SETAANNNN! #dijitak invisible cat. Ga apa kok tiba – tiba curhat, kebetulan laptop saya juga bermasalah #curhat juga.**

**Rin : Apa hubungannya HAM sama tata krama bertamu ke rumah orang? Lagian dia yang nawarin diri sendiri kok.**

**SeeU : Tapi maksud gw ga gitu – gitu juga kaleee.**

**Me : Tenang saja, saya juga rada sarap gara – gara udah mau masuk sekolah ( neraka ). Ini udah update kok.**

**Chap 6 : ****Fairy Mountain**

**Normal POV**

"Permisi, apakah kami boleh menginap di rumah kalian?" Tanya Rin dengan sopan dan dengan tampang melas.

"Ehmm, boleh saja, kami tidak keberatan." Jawab Papa Beruang.

"Yeayy, terimakasih tuan sudah mengijinkan kami menginap di sini." Ujar Len dengan tampang bahagia melas (?).

Apakah ketiga teman ini akan merepotkan keluarga beruang? Tentu saja tidak, karena mereka takut akan dimakan oleh beruang – beruang itu. Maka mereka makan bersama dengan keluarga beruang itu dengan sopan dan santun. Setelah mereka selesai makan, Rin membantu Ibu beruang mencuci piring, sedangkan Len membantu Papa Beruang untuk membetulkan kursi yang dirusak goldilocks, apakah kalian tahu apa yang Meiko lakukan? Tidak, dia tidak membantu siapapun, melainkan dia malas – malasan di sofa milik keluarga beruang dan meminum sakenya. Darimana ia mendapatkan sakenya? Ohoho, tentu dari rumah SeeU yang sudah mereka repotkan, ehmm, back to the story. Setelah mereka selesai membantu keluarga beruang, maka mereka pun bersiap untuk tidur. Untung saja papa beruang mempunyai 2 kantung tidur, sehingga Rin dan Len bisa tidur di sana, sedangkan Meiko sudah tidur di sofa tanpa dipersilahkan, sungguh tak tahu sopan santun prajurit yang satu ini.

KUKURUYUKK! KUKURUYUK! KUKURUYUKKK!

Sepertinya ayam di fanfic ini sudah sembuh, eh kok malah ngelantur? Udah – udah lanjut aja. Setelah berterimakasih dan berpamitan pada keluarga beruang yang amat sangat baik hati itu, Rin, Len, dan Meiko pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Setelah beberapa lama mereka berputar – putar di satu tempat yang sama, tiba – tiba si kucing garong, eh salah, maksud saya si invisible cat menampakan diri lagi.

"Kalian tersesat lagi ya?" Tanya kucing itu.

"Iya lah, emangnya lo ga liat?" Jawab Len dengan nada sewot – sewot gimana gitu.

"Mau kukasih petunjuk?" Tanya kucing itu lagi.

"Boleh, tapi jangan salah lagu, trus nyanyi Astuti lagi lo." Jawab Meiko dengan nada yang mengancam.

Si invisible cat pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Dari tiga jalan di sini, Jalan Buaya menuju kematian, Jalan Kura – kura menuju tempat tujuan kalian dan Jalan kodok untuk kembali ke awal." Setelah berkata demikian, kucing itu langsung menghilang.

**Len POV**

"Dari tiga jalan di sini, Jalan Buaya menuju kematian, Jalan Kura – kura menuju tempat tujuan kalian dan Jalan Kodok untuk kembali ke awal." Setelah berkata demikian, kucing itu langsung menghilang.

Apa maksud dari perkataan kucing itu ya? Setelah kami berjalan cukup lama, kami melihat ada tiga jalan. Dan ternyata di sana terdapat 3 buah patung hewan di samping setiap jalan itu. Patung – patung itu antara lain adalah patung buaya, patung kura – kura, dan patung kodok. Tunggu dulu apakah ini maksud dari si kucing tadi?!

"Kita harus lewat jalan yang mana nih?" Ujar Rin, yang tampaknya sangat ragu.

"Sebaiknya kita ke Jalan yang di sampingnya ada patung Kura – kura." Usulku.

"Tapi kenapa patung kura – kura?" Tanya Meiko yang sepertinya tidak mendengarkan si kucing tadi.

"Karena si kucing tadi bilang : Dari tiga jalan di sini, Jalan Buaya menuju kematian, Jalan Kura – kura menuju tempat tujuan kalian dan Jalan Kodok untuk kembali ke awal." Ucapku menjelaskan.

Setelah mengalami keheningan beberapa saat, karena mereka masih mencerna perkataanku, akhirnya mereka mengerti dan kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Setelah beberapa jam melintasi Jalan Kura – kura, maka sampailah kami di kaki Fairy Mountain. Tiba – tiba saja di depan kami muncul beberapa mahkluk yang mengenakan baju zirah.

"Jika kalian ingin mendaki gunung ini maka lawanlah kami." Ucap salah satu mahkluk yang menggunakan baju zirah itu.

**Normal POV**

"Jika kalian ingin mendaki gunung ini maka lawanlah kami." Ucap salah satu mahkluk yang menggunakan baju zirah itu.

"Bagaimana jika kami tidak mau melawan kalian?" Tanya Meiko.

"Ya kalian harus pulang, masa gitu aja ga ngerti?" Jawab mahkluk yang menggunakan baju zirah itu dengan sewot.

"Ye elah, marah deh." Ujar Meiko dengan nada mengejek.

Tiba – tiba saja ketiga mahkluk yang menggunakan baju zirah itu menyerang mereka, dengan sigap mereka melawannya. Setelah beberapa jam, makhluk itupun akhirnya kalah, saat mahkluk – makhluk itu jatuh ke tanah, yang tersisa hanyalah baju zirah kosong. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Ga tau deh, Cia – chan juga ga tau. Setelah ber - cengo – ria, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mencari bubuk peri. Tiba – tiba saja, di tengah jalan mereka menabrak seorang peri, setelah mereka meminta maaf pada peri yang mereka tabrak itu. Tiba – tiba saja peri itu menghentikan mereka.

"Kalian mencari bubuk peri ya?" Tanya peri itu.

"Kok tahu sih? Lo bisa baca pikiran?" Tanya Rin takjub – takjub gajelas (?)

"Hohoho, gw gitu loh." Jawab peri itu, yang tampaknya seneng banget dipuji.

"Lo tau tempat tuh bubuk peri?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Engga." Jawab peri itu dengan tampang innocent yang dibuat – buat.

"Ye elah, buang – buang waktu deh kita, ayo kita lanjutin perjalanan kita." Ujar Rin yang sewot setengah mampus (?)

Saat mereka mulai berjalan, tiba – tiba si peri menghentikan mereka lagi.

"Woy, tunggu dulu, yang tadi gw cuman bercanda." Teriak peri itu.

"Mo apa lagi lo hah?" Tanya Len sewot, kayaknya ni anak sewot mulu.

"Gw bakal kasih petunjuk tempat bubuk peri itu dengan lagu." Kata peri itu.

"Ya udah deh." Jawab Meiko pasrah.

"Ku berlari kau terdiam, ku menangis kau tersenyum, ku berduka kau bahagia, ku pergi kau kembali, ku coba meraih mimpi kau coba hentikan mimpi, memang kita tak bisa menyatu." Nyanyi si peri itu.

Mereka pun mendengar si peri nyanyi dengan ga ikhlas, karena suara si peri lebih parah daripada giant yang di doraemon ehh, kok malah bawa – bawa doraemon? Tau ah gelap. Setelah cengo beberapa saat kemudian si peri yang malang itu habis dihajar oleh ketiga manusia yang tak punya rasa kasihan itu.

"Heh, lo maunya apa? Kita lagi mau buru – buru lo malah nyanyi – nyanyi ga jelas." Ujar Len yang sewotnya sudah sampai stadium 100.

"Len sabar len, sabar." Ujar Rin sambil meluk – meluk Len gitu, uhuk uhukkk! Ciee ciee! #Author ditimpuk pake jeruk.

"Eh? Iya deh." Ujar Len yang ngeblush dan hampir nosebleed #author dilindes.

"Ehmm, maafkan kekeliruan saya."Ujar si peri itu yang tampaknya biasa – biasa saja.

"Ya udah lah, nyanyikan lagu yang bener!" Perintah Len.

"Jika kalian bertemu dengan mara bahaya, janganlah kalian membiarkan temanmu, bekerja samalah untuk mencapai tujuan, pintu rahasia di gunung ini hanya bisa terbuka dengan kerja sama dan kepintaran, sang peri memberi kalian, masing – masing sebuah kunci, dan kalian harus bekerja sama untuk membuka pintu itu. Yang melambangkan kekuatan haruslah mengalah, yang melambangkan kebijaksanaan haruslah memimpin teman – temannya, dan yang ramah haruslah menyemangati si bijak." Nyanyi peri itu dengan sumbang.

Mereka masing – masing mendapat 3 kunci. Meiko mendapat kunci yang berukiran gambar gajah, Len mendapat kunci yang berukiran gambar burung hantu dan Rin mendapat kunci yang berukirkan gambar kupu – kupu.

"Pintu yang kalian cari dijaga oleh bunga keabadian yang ada di gunung ini." Ujar peri itu.

"Makasih ya peri." Ujar Len.

Setelah itu si peri pun terbang menjauh, dan mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Setelah beberapa lama mereka melihat padang bunga edelwis (bener ga penulisannya?)

"Rin apakah kamu tahu kalau bunga edelwis melambangkan cinta yang abadi?" Tanya Len tiba – tiba.

"Ehh?" Ucap Rin yang kayaknya kaget gara – gara perlakuan si Len.

Len lalu berjalan dan memetik bunga edelwis itu.

"Rin maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" Tanya Len sambil memberikan bunga Edelwis itu ke Rin.

"Ehh? Kok tiba – tiba Len? Kamu ga kejedot apapunkan?" Tanya Rin sambil blushing.

"Ya elah, orang gw nembak lo malah ditanyain gw kejedot ato engga." Ucap Len.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Meiko? Oh dia sedang merekam mereka dengan handycam, Meiko dapat dari mana tuh handycam?!

"A-anoo, aku juga suka sama kamu Len dan aku mau jadi pacarmu." Jawab Rin dengan blushing parah.

Tanpa babibubebo Len langsung mencium bibirnya Rin, yang dicium pun membiarkan Len menciumnya. Sementara Meiko hanya merekam mereka sambil nosebleed. Setelah beberapa saat mereka berciuman, Len melepaskan ciumannya dengan Rin. Sementara si Rin hampir pingsan gara – gara blushing parah. Setelah Len dan Rin lari – larian di padang bunga Edelwis dengan gaya bak aktor dan aktris bollywood, mereka mulai berjalan kecuali Rin yang tampaknya sedang berpikir.

"Hei tunggu dulu! Mungkin maksud si peri itu di sini! Bunga Edelwis kan lambang keabadian, jadi pintunya pasti di sekitar sini." Ujar Rin.

"Eh, bener juga ya. Ayo kita cari di sekitar sini!" ujar Len bersemangat.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari pintu itu, tiba – tiba tanah bergetar (?) dan tiba – tiba muncul sebuah gua dan di mulut gua tersebut terdapat pintu. Canggih bener ni gunung. Rin yang kaget langsung menggenggam tangan Len. Saat mereka mendekati gua nan ajaib itu, mereka melihat ada 3 buah lubang kunci yang urutannya 2 lubang di atas dan satu lubang di bawah, kira – kira mirip segitiga terbalik. Langsung saja mereka ingat dengan kunci yang diberikan peri itu pada mereka.

"Emm, tadi petunjuk dari peri itu apa?" Tanya Meiko dengan tablo ( tampang bloon )

"Kalau ga salah tadi itu dia bilangnya gini deh : yang melambangkan kekuatan haruslah mengalah, yang melambangkan kebijaksanaan haruslah memimpin teman – temannya, dan yang ramah haruslah menyemangati si bijak." Ujar Rin dan Len bersamaan, maklum pasangan baru.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya si Meiko dengan penuh keheranan.

"Karena gw baik, cantik, dan pintar bakal gw jelasin dah. Kan kunci yang berukiran gambar gajah melambangkan kekuatan, kunci yang berukiran gambar burung hantu itu melambangkan kebijaksanaan, dan kunci yang berukiran gambar kupu – kupu melambangkan keramahan." Jelas Rin.

"Dan, tadi kata si peri itu yang melambangkan kekuatan haruslah mengalah berarti kunci yang berukiran gambar gajah harus dimasukan ke lubang kunci yang ada di bawah." Ujar Len sambil memasukan kunci yang berukiran gambar gajah ke lubang kunci yang paling bawah.

"Dan yang melambangkan kebijaksanaan haruslah memimpin teman – temannya, berarti kunci yang berukiran gambar burung hantu harus dimasukan ke lubang kunci yang di atas dan sebelah kanan." Ujar Rin sambil memasukan kunci yang berukiran gambar burung hantu ke lubang kunci bagian atas yang di sebelah kanan.

"Dan yang terakhir kunci yang berukiran kupu – kupu harus dimasukan ke lubang yang atas sebelah kiri." Ujar Len dan Rin secara bersamaan dan mereka pun memasukan kunci yang terakhir di lubang kunci terakhir.

Tiba – tiba saja tanah disekitar mereka bergetar lagi dan tiba – tiba pintu itu terbuka. Dan benar kata peri itu apa benda yang mereka cari ada di dalam gua itu, yaitu bubuk peri. Tak jauh dari sana sesosok peri memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum di wajahnya. Segera Len mengambil bubuk peri itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya. Setelah mereka menuruni Fairy Mountain, mereka segera pergi ke kota terdekat. Tanpa mereka ketahui ada beberapa orang yang mengikuti mereka. Saat sudah menemukan penginapan, tiba – tiba saja ada beberapa orang memakai jubah merah datang mencegat mereka.

**To Be Continued**

**Me : Cia - chan di sini! Sorry chapter kali ini pendek, sorry banget. Soalnya saya gabisa nulis panjang – panjang.**

**Len : Ehmm, gw udah jadian ma Rinny,akhirnyaa.**

**Me : Oh iya, selamat yaa! Mana PJnya (pajak jadiannya) ? #dilindes roadroller**

**Rin : Ehem kok ada kissunya?**

**Me : Ga apa dongg,kan biar seru #dilindes lagi #masuk rumah sakit**

**Meiko : Karena Cia – chan masuk rumah sakit gw yang maintain review ah! #minum sake.**

** Silahkan yang mau review Cia – chan menerima segala jenis review, seperti kritik, saran, masukan, keluaran, konsultasi keu- #dibekep Cia – chan.**

**Me : Ehehe, maafin Meiko ya. Saya menerima berbagai macam review seperti kritik, saran, masukan, pujian, hinaan, dan lain – lain. Dan mungkin saya updatenya bakalan rada lama, soalnya udah mau masuk sekolah. Saya masuknya tanggal 9 Jan lhooo #ga ada yang nanya.**


	7. Utau Town, Again

**Trapped at The Other Dimension**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, gila, bahasa gaul, penulisan tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, typo (s), dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Disclaimer!**

**Vocaloid, Utauloid, maupun Engloid bukan punya saya, pingin sih, tapi ga bisa... **

**Me : Yo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Cia – chan. Kayaknya ni fanfic bisa updatenya pas malming deh. Sekalian nemenin yang jomblo, kayak saya, hohohoho.**

**Len : Jomblo bangga? Gw dong dah pacaran.**

**Me : Iye, iye. PJnya mana hah?!**

**Len : Berisik, ah. #ngasih pisang**

**Me : Kok pisang doang?**

**Len : biarin, yang penting PJ**

**Julia : *Muncul tiba–tiba* Hai! Perkenalkan nama saya Julia – chan! Saya adalah editor dan temannya Cia – chan! Kali ini saya akan membalas review – review yang Cia – chan dapat!**

**To : Harada Ayumi – chan**

**Julia : Kissu - nya ga seru? Hoi! Cia, katanya kissu-nya ga seru tuh!**

**Me : Eh? Ga seru ya? Ga seru ya? Hiks.. Ga seru.. Hikss #pundung dipojokan kamar mayat (?)**

**Tudung Merah : Jubah merah ya? Pasti ingat saya dong? Iyakan? Bener ga? #kepedean tingkat dewa.**

**Kaito : Huwaa! Muncul darimana lo?! Udah balik ke dongeng lo gih!**

**Tudung Merah : Yah, ngusir deh. Oh, ya! Makanan buat nenek! Pergi dulu ya, byee!**

**Julia : Iye, shoo shoo, jangan balik lagi ye tudung merah! Ini udah update kok.**

**To : Shinichi Rukia**

**Len : Iya dong, gw gitulhoo.**

**Julia : Mintain PJ? Boleh – boleh, ikutan ahh. Bagi PJ yee!**

**Rin : Eh? Minta sama Len gih.**

**Len : Kok gw lagi?! Ya udah dah. Nih #ngasih pisang**

**Tudung Merah : Yang make jubah gw dong! #muncul secara tiba – tiba**

**Me : Katanya mau nganterin makanan buat nenek lo?**

**Tudung Merah : Oh iye! Lupa gw! Harus buruann! #menghilang**

**Me : Ini udah update kok, hehe.**

**To : Namikaze Kyoko**

**Me : Makasih banget dah mau bilang ini cerita keren #nangis bombay**

**Kaito : Halah, Cia – chan lebay. Mintain PJ? Ayok ayok! Rinny Lenny! Bagi PJ!**

**Len : Gantian lo, Rin yang ngasih PJ dong. Masa gw mulu, pisang gw habis nih.**

**Rin : Ye elah. Ya udah deh #ngasih jeruk 1 kg.**

**Kaito : Kok jeruk?! Ya udah deh, lumayan bisa dijual.**

**Me : Makasih ya udah di koreksi. Soalnya saya dulu pernah baca dari mana gitu katanya bunga Edelweiss itu lambang cinta abadi, makannya saya kirain itu bener. Gomen...**

**Julia : Udah update kok.**

**To : Chalice07**

**Me : Siapa yang mencegat mereka? Saya juga ga tau. Ehh? Ga lah. Mau tahu? Baca chapter 7 #promo**

**Miku : De ja vu ya?**

**Julia : Mo masak ayamnya? Ayo ayo! Kita panggang aja biar seru!**

**Ayam : Petok! Petok! Petokk! ( Salah gw apaan?! )**

**Me : Abaikan si ayam sarap itu. Perinya gaul? Iya dong, soalnya peri ga gaul itu sudah terlalu mainstream. Itu dia dihajar gara – gara suaranya dah bisa bikin jendela pecah salah pula #digampar peri.**

**Julia : Spanduknya beli dimana?! Mau dongg. **

**Me : Saya juga mauuu #abaikan. Ini udah update kok #nari kecak (?)**

**To : Chisami Fuka**

**Me : Makasih mo numpang review lagi #meluk Chisami – san**

**Miku : Iya nih. Cie cie yang jadiaann**

**Len : Ehehehe**

**Rin : Diem lo! #tsundere mode on**

**Meiko : Kenapa kunci punya gw bukan gambar beruang? Karena beruang sudah terlalu mainstream.**

**Julia : Hoii! Cia – chan masih ada typo tuh.**

**Me : M-ma-masih ada? Huweeeeeee #nangis kejer**

**Julia : *sweatdrop* Biarkan saja dia. Ini udah update kok.**

**To : Nekonekoyosh**

**Me : Samaaa! Eh? #abaikan saja**

**Peri : Nama gw adal-**

**Len : Udah lah, lo ga penting. Ga muncul lagi kok lo.**

**Peri : Eh? #pundung**

**Julia : Ini udah update kok.**

**Me : Sekian balasan reviewnya. Sekali lagi makasih ya yang udah mau review, lope lope you, muachhh #reviewers muntah - muntah**

**Chapter 7 : Utau Town, Again.**

**Normal POV**

Tiba - tiba saja, beberapa orang yang menggunakan jubah merah itu dan menyerang Rin, Len, dan Meiko.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian? Dan mau apa kalian?!" Bentak Meiko

"Kami adalah kelompok pencuri Si Tudung Merah! Dan karena kalian terlihat kaya, kami mau merampok kalian!" Jawab salah satu perampok itu

"Jujur amat jadi pencuri. Jadi kalian kelompok pencuri Si Tudung Merah ya? Baiklah setelah in akan kuserahkan kalian ke polisi terdekat." Ucap Meiko dengan santai.

"Heh, jangan remehkan kekuatan tudung merah ya!" Ujar salah satu dari anggota kelompok pencuri Si Tudung Merah itu.

Sementara itu di suatu hutan, ada seorang anak gadis yang menggunakan Tudung merah..

"Huatchimm! Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku." Ucap si tudung merah

Kok malah ngawur?! Ehem, kembali ke ceritanya. Pertarungan yang sengit tak dapat dihindari. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya gerombolan pencuri itu kalah. Meiko pun mengikat mereka.

"Kalian tunggu di sini ya, saya akan menyerahkan mereka ke kepolisian di daerah sini." Ujar Meiko.

"Okee!" Ujar Rin dan Len.

"Dan Len jangan lakukan hal yang aneh - aneh ke Rin!" Teriak Meiko.

Meiko lalu menyeret para pencuri yang sudah diikat itu. Sementara Rin dan Len hanya bisa blushing setelah mendengar perkataannya Meiko. Rin dan Len pun masuk ke dalam penginapan dan memesan 3 kamar, satu untuk Len, satu untuk Rin dan satu untuk Meiko. Saat Rin baru akan masuk ke kamarnya, tiba - tiba Len memeluk Rin dari belakang.

"Emm, Len?" Tanya Rin.

"Biarkan aku begini sebentar Rin." Ujar Len.

"Baiklah." Ucap Rin.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Len melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium keningnya Rin.

"Oyasumi Rin." Ujar Len.

"Oyasumi Len." Balas Rin sambil cekikikan ala mba k*nt* (?)

Setelah itu mereka masuk ke kamar masing - masing, dan beberapa lama kemudian Meiko ke penginapan itu dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Beberapa jam selama mereka tidur ufuk fajar mulai nampak dan ayam fanfic ini siap untuk membangunkan mereka bertiga.

KUKURUYUKKK! KUKURUYUK! KUKU-HUATCHIMMMM!

Ayam fanfic ini sekarang flu ya? Makannya minum prom*g dong! Eh salah lagi, maksud saya ins*na. Kok ngaco lagi sih?!

Maka Rin, Len, dan Meiko segera terbangun karena suara si ayam ga bener itu. Segera mereka sarapan dan check out dari penginapan itu. Setelah bertanya kepada beberapa penduduk tentang arah menuju Gunung Olympus.

**Rin POV**

Sekarang kami sedang bertanya tentang arah menuju ke Gunung Olympus dan tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan kami. Oke ORANG - ORANG DI KOTA INI AMAT SOMBONG! Sama saja kayak orang - orang di Utau Town!

"Permisi apakah bapak tahu jalan menuju Gunung Olympus?" Tanya Len, yang spontan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Oh, kalau mau ke Gunung Olympus jalannya itu ke sebelah tenggara dari kota ini." Jawab lelaki itu.

Saat kudongakan kepalaku ternyata lelaki itu amat mirip dengan yang kami jumpai di Utau Town.

"Terim- kok lelaki itu ga ada?!" Teriak Len.

Oke, ini mirip banget dengan de ja vu...  
Kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Gunung Olympus. Ternyata untuk mendaki gunung ini cukup susah karena banyak jalan yang terjal dan ada banyak jurang yang dalam, sepert- Akhhhh!  
GW KEPELESET! KOK GW BISA KEPELESET?!

"Rin, pegang tanganku!" Ujar Len.

"Ah, um, eh, baiklah." Jawabku.

Setelah aku memegang tangan Len akupun langsung ditarik oleh Len. Tiba - tiba saja dihadapan kami ada wanita yang cantik dan Len sepertinya tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya dan itu membuatku JEALOUS! Ku ulangi JEALOUS! IRI! CEMBURU!

"Jangan terpengaruh Len, di sini ada banyak jebakan yang akan membuatmu jatuh ke dalam jurang." Ujar Meiko.

"Eh? Hah?! H- hait." Ujar Len.

Nice one Meiko! Muahahaha. Kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan, benar kata Meiko, banyak sekali jebakan yang ada di gunung ini dan kami hampir berkali - kali jatuh ke dalam jurang. Untung saja kami saling tolong menolong sehingga kami akhirnya bisa sampai di puncak Gunung Olympus. Tiba - tiba saja di hadapan kami muncul seseorang yang sepertinya perempuan, atau laki – laki ya? Mungkin yang ada di Taman Lawang sana.

**Len POV **

Kami akhirnya bisa sampai di puncak Gunung Olympus. Tiba - tiba saja di hadapan kami muncul seorang laki - laki jejadian (?) Karena rambutnya yang berwarna ungu panjang dan diikat pony tail.

"Kalian pasti ingin mengambil api abadi benerkan?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Eh? Iya benar." Jawab Rin.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan nama saya Kamui Gakupo dan saya akan memberikan kalian teka - teki, kalau bisa menjawab akan saya berikan benda untuk menampung api abadi dan saya akan antarkan kalian ke tempat api abadi tersebut." Terang Gakupo panjang dan lebar, eh, itu persegi panjang dong.

"Ehh? Teka - teki apa?" Tanyaku.

"Gampang kok, cuman tebak siapa penyanyi dari lagu ini." Jawab Gakupo enteng.

"Ehh!? Ya udah deh." Ujar Rin pasrah.

"Baiklah saya akan nyanyikan suatu lagu, dan kalian harus menebaknya." Ujar Gakupo.

"Banyak bacot loo! Buruan kita udah ga ada waktu niehh!" Teriak Meiko sambil minum sake dan sepertinya dia mabuk, dapat darimana tuh sake? Bahkan sayapun tak tahu. Biarlah itu menjadi misteri abadi.

Gakupo hanya bisa sweatdrop, sementara Rin dan Len hanya ber - cengo - ria.

"Baiklah, saya akan mulai. AKU TERJATUH DAN TAK ISA BANGKIT LAGEEE!  
AKU TENGGELEM DAALAM LAUTAN LUKA DALAAAAMMM!  
AKU TERSESAT DAN TAK TAHU ARAH JALAN PULANG!  
AKU TANPAMU, BUTIRAN DEBUUUU!" Nyanyi si cowo jeja- maksud saya Gakupo dengan suara fales dan teriak - teriak.

Bagaimana dengan Rin, gw, dan Meiko? Tenang saja, kita sudah membawa penutup telinga kok.

"Siapakah yang menyanyikan lagu yang tadi saya nyanyikan?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Emm, siapa yaa? Mo tau atau mau tau bangett?" Tanya si Rin yang sepertinya virus 4l4y nya sedang kumat.

"Woi, serius dong!" Seru Gakupo yang tampaknya rada kesal.

"Itu yang nyanyi Rumor kan? Iya kan? Bener ga?" Jawab gw dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat dewa.

"Sayang sekali... Jawaban andaa... Nantikan hasilnya setelah iklan - iklan berikut ini!" Ujar Gakupo.

"Woi! Buruan elahh! Ga usah pake efek menegangkan gitu! Lagian ini juga bukan acara tipi!" Teriak Rin kesal.

"Hehehe, maaf, itukan biar seru." Ujar Gakupo dengan senyuman ala penghuni Taman Lawang (?)

"Jadi gimana hasilnya?!" Ujar Meiko.

"Jawaban anda betull! Silahkan mengambil hadiah di counter terdekat!" Teriak Gakupo.

BRAKKK! BRUKKK! BRAKK! BRUKK!

Apa yang terjadi? Yak, tepat sekali si Gakupo spontan dikeroyok oleh Rin dan gw, sementara Meiko dia sudah ketiduran di bawah pohon.

"Haha, maaf saya hanya bercanda." Ujar Gakupo yang sudah babak belur.

"Mana hadiah kami?!" Teriak Rin dengan suara nyaring. Maklum mantan preman. Eh? Kok jadi ngawur.

"Ah, itu! Ada di sini." Ujar Gakupo sambil merogoh sakunya.

Lalu Gakupo pun memberikan benda untuk menyimpan api abadi tersebut kepadaku. Lalu kami semua mengikuti Gakupo ke tempat api abadi itu. Apakah kalian tahu tempat api abadi itu disimpan kayak gimana? Pasti ga taukan? Gw kasih tahu dah. Tempatnya tuh kayak lautan api, wiuhhh keren banget. Setelah kami mengambil api abadi itu, kami berterimakasih pada Gakupo. Kamipun menuruni Gunung Olympus dan melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke Utau Town.

**Normal POV**

Maka, sampailah mereka bertiga di Utau Town dan dengan segera mereka pergi ke tenda yang ada plang nama bertuliskan "SORCERER OF UTAU TOWN IS HERE". Yap itu adalah tempat kerja Miku, tanpa babibubebo lagi mereka masuk ke dalam tenda itu.

"MIKUUUUU! We miss you soo mucchhh!" Teriak Meiko, Rin, dan Len secara bersamaan.

Sedangkan di dalam tenda itu nampaknya ada makhluk berambut biru yang maniak es krim a.k.a Kaito dan Miku yang sedang mengobrol.

"Hoii! Jangan ribut! Dan jangan kayak anak kecil napa?!" Ujar Miku kesal.

"Kok gw ga di sapaa?! Huweeee Rin dan Len jaa'aatt!" Tangis Kaito.

BRAK! BRUK! BRAK! BRUKK! TOENG?! MEOWW! GUGUK!

Apakah yang terjadi? Yak betul sekali, si Miku menghajar si Kaito yang malang itu. Sementara yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat perang dunia ke 100 itu (?).

"Jadi kalian sudah bisa menemukan benda – benda yang kalian harus cari itu?" Tanya Miku.

"Udah dongg." Ujar Rin.

"Lo dah jadian ma Len?" Tanya Miku dengan nada menggoda.

"Eh? Hah?! U-udah." Jawab Rin sambil blushing.

Sementara itu Kaito dan Len sedang membahas sesuatu di pojokan tenda.

"Psst Len lo udah psst psst psst sama Rin psst psstpsttt." Bisik Kaito ke Len.

"Psst psst psst pstt." Bisik Len.

Tiba – tiba saja ada aura yang mencekam di belakang mereka. Saat Kaito dan Len menengok ke belakang tampak Rin dan Miku yang mengeluarkan aura gelap itu sambil membawa spatula dan pentungan (?)

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Eh? Emm, kami.. Kami sedang me- Akhhhhhh!" Jelas Kaito, sayangnya ucapannya terhenti karena Miku memukul kepala Kaito dengan pentungannya.

BRAK! BRUK! KYAAA! HUWAA! AMPUNN! BRAK! BRUKK!

Ya permirsa, penyiksaan Len dan Kaito sudah dimulai. Rin memukul kepala Len dengan spatulanya, Len menghindar tapi sayang sekali pukulan Miku yang meleset menghantam kepala si shota itu. Sementara Meiko memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung, dan dia pun mulai memukul Kaito, yak, yak, oh sayang sekali pukulannya meleset dan mengenai Len lagi. Rin akan melancarkan pukulan mautnya ke Len tapi sayang sekali bung, pukulannya meleset dan mengenai Kaito Shion.

TENG TENG TENG TENG! ROUND TWO!

Kok jadi komentator sepak bola dan pertandingan tinju ya? Ga tahu deh, yang jelas Len dan Kaito sudah babak belur dihajar Rin, Miku, dan Meiko.

"Len dan Rin kalian cukup beruntung, karena besok malam adalah bulan purnama, jadi besok saya sudah bisa membuat ramuannya. Jika kalian mau jalan – jalan mengelilingi kota ini juga boleh, sekalian kalian kencan lah." Ujar Miku dengan nada menggoda.

"Eh?! Hah?! Emm, boleh deh." Ujar Rin malu – malu.

"Nah, karena sudah malam kalian menginap di rumahku saja." Ujar Kaito.

"Eh? Boleh?! Yakin?! Makasih Kaitooo." Ujar Len yang tanpa sengaja memeluk Kaito.

"YAOII!" Teriak Rin dan Miku histeris.

Dan Meiko, tenang saja dia sudah memfoto mereka berdua.

"Ehem, ayo ke rumahku. Rumahku ada di dekat sini kok." Ujar Kaito.

"Oke!" Ujar Rin dengan semangat.

Maka Rin, Len, dan Kaito berjalan ke rumahnya Kaito. Rumah Kaito tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Saat mereka tiba ada seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Kaito dan kira – kira umurnya sama dengan Rin dan Len.

"Onii-chan!" Teriak gadis itu seraya memeluk Kaito.

"Kaiko, nii-chan pulang." Ujar Kaito sambil memeluk gadis itu.

"Eh? Nii – chan bawa teman ya?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Oh, mereka, iya mereka yang menemani nii-chan mencari obat untukmu." Ujar Kaito.

"Halo, nama saya Rin Kagamine." Ujar Rin memeperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dan nama saya Len Kagami." Ucap Len.

"Salam kenal nama saya Kaiko Shion dan terimakasih karena menemani nii-chan saya mencari obat untuk saya." Ujar gadis yang bernama Kaiko itu.

"Silahkan masuk dan anggaplah ini rumah sendiri." Ujar Kaito.

"Terimakasih Kaito." Ujar Rin dan Len.

Maka merekapun masuk ke dalam rumah Kaito dan Kaiko.

"Rin dan Len, maaf ya. Kamar di sini cuman ada dua yaitu kamarku dan kamar Kaiko." Ujar Kaito dengan wajah menyesal.

"Oh ga apa kok, Len bisa tidur denganmu dan aku bisa tidur dengan Kaiko." Ujar Rin memberi solusi.

"Ide bagus tuh! Ayo Rin ke kamarku!" Ujar Kaiko bersemangat.

"Eh, oke. Oyasumi Len." Ujar Rin.

"Oyasumi Rinny~" Balas Len.

Sementara itu di kamar Kaiko.

"Nee, Rin-chan, kamu pacaran sama Len-kun ya?" Tanya Kaiko yang telah memakai piyamanya.

"Eh? Kok kamu bisa tahu?!" Tanya Rin yang meminjam piyama milik Kaiko.

"Hehehe, nebak aja. Udah ngapain aja?" Tanya Kaiko lagi.

"Baru sampai ciuman saja kok." Jawab Rin sambil blushing.

"Oh, begitu. Udah malam nih tidur yok." Ucap Kaiko.

"Oke, oyasumi Kaiko-chan." Ucap Rin.

"Oyasumi Rin-chan." Balas Kaiko.

Beberapa saat kemudian tampak lampu di kamar itu mati.

**To Be Continued**

**Me : Chapter 7 kelar! Huwahh, akhirnya. Moga – moga readers suka ya dengan chapter ini.**

**Miku : Akhirnya gw muncul lagi.**

**Kaito : Iye, gw juga.**

**Len : ... HUWEEEE! PISANG GW HABISS!**

**Rin : JERUK GW JUGAAAA!**

**Me : Gara – gara PJ ye? Kasihan deh lu berdua.**

**Rin : CIA-CHAN JAA'ATTT!**

**Julia : Karena Cia-chan lagi sibuk ngurusin Rin dan Len, saya yang bakal mintain review ya! Cia-chan menerima berbagai macam review, mau kritikan, saran, pujian, pengoreksian, dan lain-lain. Thank you for reading this chapter!**


	8. F-frist Date!

**Trapped at the Other Dimension**

**Me : Hai! Cia-chan kembali mengupdate fanfic ini! Di chap kali ini bakal banyak romancenya lho! Kalo lama updatenya maaf ya, soalnya saya lagi bikin video Matryoshka versi saya sendiri.**

**Julia : Lebih tepatnya kami...**

**Rin : Halah bilang aja ide lo buntu makannya updatenya lama.**

**Len : Iya, ga usah banyak alasan deh, Cia-chan.**

**Me : Hehehe, Julia-chan bacain balasan reviewnya dong!**

**Julia : Oke!**

**To : Chalice07**

**Julia : Makasih banget ya, Chalice-senpai udah mau review lagi.**

**Me : Iya. Perampoknya sudah pasti pakai rok merah.**

**PTM : Enak aja!**

**Me : Hohoho, iyakan? Benerkan? Semuanya juga setuju kalau Gakupo itu lelaki jejadian.**

**Gakupo : Apaa?! #nebas cia.**

**Julia : Mari kita bersama-sama berdoa agar ayamnya cepat sembuh, agar bisa dimasak untuk warga sekampung..**

**Ayam : ...**

**Me : *idup lagi* Maaf kalau perjalanannya cepat selesai... Dan bagian pertarungan yang ga seru itu... Itu karena saya malas ngetiknya~ #dilindes readers.**

**Julia : Mau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan? Mari kita lihat.**

**Flashback**

**Kaito : Len, kamu udah jadian sama Rin?**

**Len : Iya udah, kalo lo dah jadian ma Miku?**

**Flashback off**

**Kaito : Itu yang kita bicarakan! Kita ga bicarain hal-hal yang berbau dewasa!**

**Len : Iya. Masa kita digebukin gara-gara itu?!**

**Me : Ini udah update. Saya juga stress kok Chalice-senpai. Semua kata-kata anda berkenan di hadapan Tuhan kok, eh, salah maksud saya berkenan di hati saya. Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas reviewnya.**

**To : Shinichi Rukia**

**Me : Hehe, makasih atas pujiannya Rukia-senpai (bolekan saya panggil begini?)**

**Julia : Makasih juga udah bilang chapter 7 bagus, hehe.**

**Kaito : Kami ga bisikin yang aneh-aneh!**

**Len : Iya!**

**Rin : Halah boong. Ini udah update kok.**

**Miku : Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah mau review.**

**To : Namikaze Kyoko**

**Me : Gyaaa! Maaf kalau romancenya kurang! Huwweee! Emakk! Ampunn! Jangan bunuh sayaa!**

**Julia : Mangnya siapa yang mau bunuh lo?**

**Me : Eh? Ga ada ya?**

**Rin : *sweatdrop***

**Len : Chap yang ini romancenya banyak kok *ngedip-ngedip ga jelas***

**Kaito : *ngedorong Len* Makasih udah mau review! **

**Me : Kembali ke laptop! Maksud saya ayok kita mulai ceritanya!**

**Chap 8 : F-first Date?!**

**Normal POV**

KRINGGGGGG! KRINGGGG! BUARKKK!

Kalian pasti penasaran suara apa itu? Iya kan? (Readers : kaga sih) Oke, saya bakal kasih tahu. Itu adalah suara jam weker yang membangunkan Kaito dan Len,dan karena berisik maka Len memukul jam weker itu sampai membentur tembok (kuat amat). Dan kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kemana si ayam yang nongkrong di fanfic ini, ya kan? Si ayam itu telah dibawa ke rumah sakit ke ayaman (?) Karena dia sudah sakit demam ayam (?). Oke,sudah mulai ngawur saya, jadi abaikan saja.

"Hoi, Len jam weker gw jangan dirusak napa?!" Ujar Kaito sambil memeluk jam wekernya yang sudah tak bernyawa...

"Ekh?! Gomenasai! Ga sengaja sih." Ujar Len dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Huffttt, ga apa dah. Lo sama Rin hari ini pergi kencan aja di kota, sekalian refreshing dari petualangan kalian." Ujar Kaito.

"Eh? Tapi gw ga punya duit, gimana dong?" Ujar Len yang ternyata menderita KanKer alias kantong kering.

"Lo ga punya duit? Akhh! Ya udah deh, nih!" Ujar Kaito seraya memberikan uang yang cukup banyak ke Len.

"Ini beneran buat gw?! Ciyus? Miapah? Enelan? Cungguh?" Ujar Len dengan 4L4y-nya.

"Iye ah, sekalian balasan gw karna lo dah bantuin gw." Ujar Kaito tidak ikhlas.

"Makasih banget ya Kaito!" Ujar Len.

Setelah itu Len cepat-cepat mandi sementara Kaito memberitahu Kaiko, adiknya.

Di kamar Kaiko

"Rinny, kata Kaito-nii, Len-kun ngajak kamu kencan tuh!" Teriak Kaiko histeris

"Eh? Hah? K-kencan?!" Ujar Rin dengan muka yang menghitam. Eh, salah, maksudku memerah.

"Rin! Kamukan ga punya baju lain, mau pakai bajuku ga?" Tanya Kaiko.

"Eh? Boleh nih? Aku ga ngerepotin?" Tanya Rin.

"Engga kok, ini mah ga apa." Ujar Kaiko.

"Makasih ya Kaiko-chan." Ucap Rin.

Maka Kaiko mengambil sebuah dress berwarna kuning dan high heels bewarna kuning juga.

"Nih!" Seru Kaiko sembari memperlihatkan baju yang ia pilih buat Rin.

"Wuaahh! Bagus bangett! Beneran boleh aku pakai ini?" Tanya Rin dengan mata bling-bling.

"Boleh kok, sekalian aku dandani ya! Sebelumnya kamu mandi dulu gih." Ujar Kaiko.

"Oke, Kaiko-chan!" Ujar Rin seraya menyambar handuk dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

Tiba - tiba..

Bruakk!

"Hoi, kalo jalan liat-liat dong!" Bentak Len.

"S-sorry, gw ga sengaja." Ujar Rin.

**Len POV **

****

  
I-ittai, siapa sih yang nabrak gw?! Eh?! Yang nabrak gw Rin?! Dan dia masih b-baru bangun t-tidur yang imut-imut gimana gitu..

Yang jelas mukaku sudah semerah udang rebus ditambah kepiting rebus (?).

"S-sorry, gw ga sengaja." Ujar Rin.

"Eh? Ga apa kok." Ujar gw.

"Lo udah selesai make kamar mandinyakan?" Tanya Rin.

"Eh? Ah uh, udah kok." Jawabku sambil blushing.

"Ya udah deh, gw masuk dulu ya." Ucap Rin sambil masuk ke kamar mandi.

Lalu aku langsung melesat ke ruang tamu. Sekarang aku memakai T-shirt warna jingga dan jaket warna biru, juga celana selutut (bayangin PV world is mine ver. Len).

**Rin POV**

Ahh, segarnyaa, mandi pagi-pagi memang segar. Saat ini aku telah memakai baju dari Kaiko dan aku sedang berada di kamarnya Kaiko.

"Rin-chan, tutup matamu dulu ya." Ujar Kaiko sambil mengambil eye shadow.

"Oke." Jawabku.

10 menit berlalu

15 menit berlalu

30 me- kayaknya ga selama itu deh..

Aku sudah siapp! Sekarang poniku dijepit dengan jepitan warna hitam di kedua sisinya, dan pita putih yang biasanya di atas kepalaku sekarang berada di sisi kiri kepalaku. Aku sudah didandani oleh Kaiko, harus kuakui bahwa Kaiko itu hebat dalam mendandaniku. Sekarang aku terlihat cantik. Moga-moga Len suka deh..

Akupun langsung ke ruang tamu, dimana Len ehem terlihat.. Ehem... Cakep..

**Len POV**

****  
Rin cantik banget... Ehem.. Sepertinya aku nos- gah! Author sialan! Jangan buat aku nosebleed! Dasar penghancur image! (Author : gomen,len-chan).

Tanpa ba bi bu be bo, babimu keseleo (?) Aku langsung mengandengan tangan Rin, dan mengajaknya ke kota.

**Normal POV**

"Rin, ada tempat yang kamu mau datangi?" Tanya Len.

"Hmm, ga ada deh, kayaknya. Gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan berkeliling kota ini?" Ujar Rin.

"Boleh juga tuh! Ayo!" Ujar Len sambil megandeng tangan Rin.

"Wah, mereka pasangan yang serasi ya." Ujar beberapa orang yang mereka lewati.

"Sayang, kita juga kayak gitu dong." Ujar beberapa pasangan yang lewat.

"Len, sepertinya banyak yang membicarakan kita." Ucap Rin.

"Itukan karena kita pasangan yang serasi." Ujar Len sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan genit.

Bruakk!

"Ittai.. Kenapa kamu menjitakku Rin?" Tanya Len.

"B-berisik.." Ujar Rin yang mukanya memerah. Maklum, sifat tsunderenya kumat.

"Hei, lihat di sana ada cafe, kesana yuk!" Ujar Rin sambil menunjuk sebuah cafe.

"Mansion cafe? Nama yang aneh. Tapi jika ojou-sama mau pergi ayo kita pergi~" Ujar Len, sambil berlutut dan mencium tangannya Rin.

"B-baka! Jangan panggil aku ojou-sama, dong." Ucap Rin sambil ber-blushing-ria.

"Hehe." Tawa Len gaje.

Maka dua sejoli ini memasuki Mansion cafe.

"Selamat datang di Mansion cafe!" Sambut salah seorang maid di cafe tersebut.

"Tolong meja untuk dua orang ya." Ucap Len.

"Hai.. Silahkan ikuti saya." Ujar Maid tersebut sambil menuntun mereka ke meja untuk dua orang.

"Etto.. Kalian itu pasangan ya?" Tanya maid itu.

"Eh? Hah? Uh.. Eh.. Ah.. " Ujar Rin terbata-bata.

"Iya." Jawab Len singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali, hari ini Mansion Cafe memberikan diskon 20% bagi pasangan-pasangan." Ucap maid itu.

"Wuah, benarkah? Rin, kita hari ini sedang beruntung!" Ujar Len.

"Haha, iya Len, kita beruntung sekali." Balas Rin.

Maka Rin dan Len duduk berhadapan.

"Ini menunya." Ujar maid itu sambil memberikan 2 buku menu ke Rin dan Len.

"Thanks." Ucap Rin dan Len bersamaan.

Setelah membolak-balikan buku menu itu maka mereka mulai memesan makanan.

"Uh, aku mau choco blend dan red velvet cake." Pesan Rin.

"Dan aku mau paradise juice dan green tea roll." Pesan Len.

"Hai, pesanan kalian akan segera datang." Ujar maid itu sembari mengambil buku menu itu lagi dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Beberapa jam mereka menunggu... #plak. Maksud saya beberapa menit mereka menunggu, akhirnya pesanan mereka datang.

"Ini pesanan kalian, maaf jika menunggu lama." Ucap maid itu sambil memberikan pesanan mereka.

"Arigatou." Ujar Len.

"Yeay! Thanks!" Ucap Rin.

Setelah memberikan pesanan mereka, si maid itupun pergi melayani pelanggan yang lain.

"Etto.. Len, mau coba punyaku?" Tanya Rin sambil blushing.

"Ekh? M-mau mau.." Jawab Len.

"Bilang Aaaa!" Ujar Rin sembari menyendok kuenya.

"Aaaa~" Ucap Len.

Maka Rin pun menyuapi Len dengan mesranya.

"Nyemm.. Enak... Berarti ini ciuman secara tidak langsung dong Rin." Ucap Len.

"Hah?! Oh.. Iya ya..." Ujar Rin sambil blushing.

"Rin! Bilang Aaaaa!" Ucap Len.

"Ekh?! Aaaaa!" Ujar Rin.

Hap!

Len pun sukses menyuapi Rin.

"..." Rin pun menjadi speechless dan yang jelas mukanya memerah seperti strawberry matang.

"Enak?" Tanya Len.

"E-enak." Jawab Rin sambil blushing.

Mereka menghabiskan pesanan mereka dengan tenang, setelah beberapa saat. Mereka pergi dari cafe tersebut, tentunya sesudah membayar pesanan mereka.

"Habis ini mau kemana lagi, Rin?" Tanya Len.

"Umm... Gimana kalau ke toko itu?!" Teriak Rin sambil menunjuk salah satu toko yang sedang naas..

"Oh, oke oke." Ucap Len.

Maka kedua pasangan sejoli itu berjalan memasuki toko itu.

"Selamat datang!" Sambut salah satu pegawai di sana.

Rin dan Len hanya mengubris dengan senyuman maut mereka.

Kalian penasaran kan di dalam toko itu dijual apa saja? Iyakan? Iya dong. Oke, saya ga bakal kasih tahu (readers : gubrakk!) Haha, saya hanya bercanda. Toko itu menjual berbagai macam barang, seperti gantungan handphone, gelang, kalung untuk pasangan, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Wuaahh! Len! Sini deh!" Teriak Rin.

"Eh? Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Len sambil menghampiri Rin.

"Sini-sini, di sini ada gantungan handphone yang lucu deh~" Panggil Rin.

"Eh? Mana?" Tanya Len.

"Ini!" Ujar Rin sambil menunjukan dua buah gantungan handphone atau phone strap bergambar seorang gadis yang memeluk jeruk dan satunya lagi bergambar seorang anak laki-laki yang memeluk bantal berbentuk pisang.

"Kamu mau?" Tanya Len.

"Umm.. Kalau boleh." Jawab Rin.

"Tentu saja boleh!" Ucap Len sambil mengambil kedua phone strap itu dan membayarnya.

"Rin, kamu mau yang mana?" Tanya Len.

"Yang ini saja." Ucap Rin sambil mengambil phone strap yang berbentuk seorang gadis yang memeluk bantal berbentuk jeruk.

"Kalau begitu aku yang ini." Ucap Len sambil memasangkan phone strap yang satunya lagi ke handphone-nya.

Mereka berduapun melanjutkan kencan mereka. Sekarang mereka sampai di taman kota, salah satu tempat yang bagus untuk kencan bukan?

"Rin, ada penjual es krim tuh, mau ga?" Tanya Len.

"Boleh, boleh." Jawab Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tapi aku hanya bisa beli satu es krim." Ujar Len dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, kitakan bisa makan bersama." Ucap Rin.

**Len POV **

****  
Makan satu es krim bareng Rin?! Kami-sama apa ini mimpi?

Akupun langsung melesat ke kedai penjual es krim itu.

"Bang minta 1 cone double scoop ya!" Pesanku.

"Oke, rasa apa aja dek?" Tanya penjual itu.

"Rasa jeruk dan pisang ya!" Jawabku.

"Oke oke, tunggu sebentar ya." Ujar penjual es krim itu.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akupun mendapatkan es krim pesananku. Setelah membayar aku langsung melesat ke tempat Rin menunggu.

"Ini es krimnya Rin!" Teriakku.

"Makasih Len." Jawab Rin.

"Makan bareng ya." Pintaku.

"Eh, boleh aja." Jawab Rin.

Dia bilang boleh?! Boleh?! Dunia dah mau kiamat?! Masa sih?! Inikan dah lewat dari 21 des! Masa mau kiamat lagi?!

"Len?" Tanya Rin yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Nani?" Tanyaku.

"Ayo kita makan es krimnya, keburu mencair lho." Jawab Rin.

**Rin POV**

****

Tadi aku bilang boleh?! Ada apa d-denganku?! Apakah aku kerasukan setan keganjenan?! Akhh! Tahu ah! Makan es krimnya aja ah!

Hmm.. Gw baru nyadar ini es krim rasa jeruk... Jeruk.. Hmm.. Ada apa dengan jeruk ya? Oh iya! Jerukan kesukaan gw! Hadeh, begonya gw!

"Rin?" Panggil Len.

"Nani?" Tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menempel di pipiku. Saat aku menengok ke samping... Ada... Ada... Ada... Ada... ULET BULUU! D*f*kk! Ulet buluuu! Ehem.. Ga lah cuman bercanda doang kok.. Mau aja dikerjain.

Tapi yang menempel di pipiku itu.. Mau tahu? Mau tahu atau mau tahu banget? Oke oke, jika kalian memaksa akan gw kasih tahu... Itu adalah lidahnya Len. Biar kuulangi! LIDAHNYA LEN! Len sedang menjilati pipiku! Mimpi apa gw semalam?!

"Eh? Len, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Ehehe, ada es krim yang nempel di pipimu." Jawab Len dengan muka malu-malu kucing, yang menurutku imut (?)

Dan yang jelas mukaku saat itu lebih merah daripada tomat matang, kepiting rebus, maupun lobster rebus!

**Normal POV**

Setelah "insiden" tadi Len diberi "hadiah" oleh ojou-sama kita... Yaitu sebuah jitakan cinta yang didaratkan tepat di dahi Len... Malang kali nasibmu Len.. Len..

"Ittai.. Eh? Rin udah sore lho, pulang yuk." Ujar Len.

"Eh? Udah sore? Yah.." Ucap Rin.

"Kenapa masih mau kencan?" Tanya Len.

"Eh.. Etto.. Um... Bukannya masih mau kencan tapi.." Jawab Rin.

Dan tiba-tiba..

"Chuu~" Ujar Len sambil mencium bibirnya Rin.

"Hmphhh!" Ucap Rin, tapi saya juga ga tau apa yang Rin ucapkan.

Setelah beberapa lama Len menunggu akhirnya Rin mau membukakan mulutnya dan memberi jalan bagi lidah Len untuk masuk ke dalam mulut milik Rin.

"Rasa Jeruk." Pikir Len.

Lidah milik Len mulai menyusuri rongga mulut Rin, sedangkan Rin juga tidak tinggal diam, dia juga menjelajahi mulutnya Len.

Setelah beberapa saat bertarung di dalam mulut, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kebutuhan akan oksigen.

"Mau dilanjutin ke tahap selanjutnya Rin?" Tanya Len dengan muka mesum.

"B-bakaa!" Teriak Rin sambil memberi jitakan "cinta" ke Len.

"Hanya bercanda kok." Ujar Len sambil senyam-senyum ga jelas.

"Huuhh, ayo kita pulang!" Ucap Rin.

"Hai, ojou-sama." Ujar Len.

~Skip Time~

"Gimana kencanmu dengan Len-kun?" Tanya Kaiko dengan mata bling-bling.

"Ukh... B-biasa-biasa saja kok." Jawab Rin dengan muka blushing.

"Rin, Len, Miku mau bertemu denganmu tuh." Ucap Kaito.

**To Be Continued...**

**Me : Gimana Chap kali ini? Sudah memuaskan para readers yang minta dibanyakin romancenya? Kalau ciumannya payah maaf ya.. #pundung**

**Julia : *Sweatdrop* Baiklah! Lagu kali ini adalahh!**

**When First Love Ends - Hatsune Miku**

**Imagination Forest – IA**

**Owata - Gakupo**

**Kaito : Silahkan Review bagi yang mau. Cia-chan akan dengan senang hati menerima berbagai jenis review, meskipun flame sekalipun.**

**Me : Thank you for reading! Jangan lupa buat mampir di account devianart kami! Namanya Juci-sama... Sekali lagi, makasih yaa!**


	9. The End of Our Journey

Trapped At The Other Dimension

**Warning!**

**Garing, stress, gila, sarap, tulisan ngawur, typo (s), alur terlalu cepat, pendeskripsian kurang, dan masih banyak lagi... Ingat! Anda sudah diperingatkan!**

**Disclaimer!**

**Vocaloid bukan punya sayaa... #pundung**

**Me : Haloo! Ternyata yang ini udah chapter terakhir ya.. Cepat banget.. S-saya.. T-terharu TTATT  
**

**Rin : Halah! Lebay lo!**

**Me : Biarin! Hoo! Mari kita balas riview dari readers tercinta! (Readers muntah-muntah).**

**To : Chalice 07 **

**Me : Senpaaiii! Makasih udah mau review lagi, sepertinya Rin kerasukan setan kegenitan.**

**Rin : BakAuthor! Itukan kamu yang nulisss! **

**Me : Nyehehe XD memang cepat ya... Habisnya saya ga bisa bikin adegan pertarungan yang seru sih... #dibunuh. Umm... Yang di cafe itu... Kalau mereka pesen makanan yang ada hubungannya dengan buah kesukaan mereka sudah mainstream! #plak.**

**Julia : Sekali lagi... Terimakasih atas reviewnya!**

**To : Namikaze Kyoko **

**Me : Kyo-chann! (ga apakan saya panggilnya begini?) Makasih udah mau Review lagii! ,**

**Kaiko : Iya dong, sebagai generasi penerus bangsa yang baik, kita itu wajib kepo! Ayo laksanakan gerakan anak muda kepo!**

**All : *sweatdropped***

**Me : Oke.. oke.. Len memang rada ehemBegoehem sih..**

**Len : Aku ga begooo!**

**Me : Ya udah, Baka. Makasih atas reviewnya lagi ya, ini udah update.**

**To : Karen White**

**Me : Iya nih, cie ciee~ Maaf kalo adegan romancenya terlalu parah *sujud* itu saya buat pas lagi edan, stress, sarap, gila dan sinting..Sepertinya mereka ga bakal kissu lagi deh.. Umm... Untuk di fanfic ini saya mohon maaf ga bisa masukin saran Karen-chan.. Soalnya chapter ini chapter terakhir, mungkin akan saya masukan saran anda di fanfic yang lain.**

**Rin : Lo mo bikin fanfic yang lain?!**

**Me : Hehehe, iya.. Makasih buat reviewnya ya Karen-chan! **

**Me : To the storyy!**

**Chap 9 : The end of our journey**

**Normal POV**

"Rin dan Len. Miku mau bertemu denganmu tuh." Ucap Kaito.

"Eh? Sekarang?" Tanya Len.

"Engga, tahun depan." Jawab Rin dengan muka 'you don't say'

"Oke deh." Ujar Len

Pernyataan dari Len berhasil membuat Kaito, Kaiko, dan Rin facepalm. Ternyata Len rada bego juga ya...

"Aduhh! Len! Maksud gw ya sekarang! Masa tahun depan sih?!" Teriak Kaito frustasi.

"Iye iye ah, lagian tadi Rin bilangnya tahun depan." Ucap Len sambil mendeath glarekan Rin.

"Lagian dianggap serius sih." Ujar Rin yang tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah-sudah ayo makan ind*mi* rasa ayamnya tuh." Ucap Kaiko dengan nada iklan ind*mi*

GUBRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!

Yap.. Kaito, Len dan Rin pun jatuh dengan elitnya (baca : tidak elit).

'Owata!  
taisetsu na yakusoku na no ni  
owata  
nante iiwake wo shiyou  
owata  
tobira ga me no mae de shimatta  
owa-'

"Nii-chan, handphonemu bunyi tuh." Ujar Kaiko.

"Ekh?!" Jawab Kaito sembari menjawab panggilan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Moshi moshi.. Are? Ah.. Iya-iya kami akan segera ke sana, ya bye.." Ucap Kaito sambil menaruh handphonenya kembali.

"Ada apa Kaito?" Tanya Rin.

"Miku menyuruh kita cepat ke sana." Jawab Kaito.

"Oh..." Ucap Len yang sedang ber-oh-ria.

"Masih ah oh ah oh! Ayo buruan! Miku dah marah-marah tahu!" Ujar Kaito esmosi.. Eh, emosi...

Maka mereka bertiga (min Kaiko) pergi ke tenda a.k.a tempat Miku praktek (mangnya dokter?! -")) tanpa babibubebo babimu keseleo (?) mereka langsung masuk ke dalam seperti polisi yang mau meraziah rumahnya si firah madah...

"Kalau masuk pakai sopan satun napa?! Kalian mangnya ga diajarin ma nenek lo pada apa?!" Bentak Miku.

"Huwweeee! Sorry my dear Miku!" Teriak Kaito sambil meluk-meluk kakinya Miku.

"Hush hush! Malu gw punya pacar kayak lo!" Teriak Miku sambil menendang-nendang Kaito.

Sementara Meiko, Rin dan Len hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"E-etto.. Miku-chan, ramuannya udah jadi?" Tanya Rin.

"Eh? Oh ya! Udah jadi kok! Tenang saja!" Jawab Miku dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kalau begitu apa lagi yang kita tunggu?! Retsu goo! Let's Go! Ràng wǒmen qù!" Teriak Rin.

"Okeeehhh!" Teriak yang lain secara serempak.

Maka mereka pergi dan berangkat menuju.. Menuju.. Menuju.. Menuju mana ya? (Readers : gubrakkk!) Just kidding! Nyehehehehe! Mereka berjalan menuju tanah lapang.

"Kapan nyampenya sih?!" Teriak Rin yang tampaknya sudah capek berjalan.

"Kapan-kapan." Jawab Len santai.

"Haah?! Apa?!" Teriak Rin frustasi.

"Udah lah, ga usah berantem kalee, lagian kita udah nyampe kok!" Ucap Miku.

"Horeee! Akhirnya kita bisa pulangg!" Teriak Rin seperti anak kecil yang dikasih balon.

"Ye elahh! Lebay amat sih jadi orang, selow aja kaleehh!" Ucap Len.

"Gw ga lebayy! BakaLen!" Teriak Rin.

"Tadi barusan apaan?!" Tanya Len.

"Itu namanya overdramatic!" Balas Rin.

"Sama aja, dodol!" Teriak Len.

"Oh sama ya? Ehehehe.. Gw ga tau.." Ucap Rin.

Dan sudah bisa ditebak mereka melakukan ibadah headbang (?) Di mana mereka headbang? Saya juga tidak tahu.. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu #plak

"Sudah sudah, ayo kita tuang ramuan ini ke tanah!" Ujar Miku.

"Okehh!" Teriak Rin.

"Ichi!" Teriak Kaito.

"Ni!" Teriak Meiko.

"San!" Teriak Len.

Pada hitungan ke tiga Miku langsung menuangkan cairan itu ke tanah, tiba-tiba saja tanah di sekitar mereka bersinar terang seperti cahaya dewa (?) Dan membungkus tubuh Len dan Rin (?).

"Byee Miku, Kaito, dan Meiko!" Teriak Rin sambil melambaikan tangan ala (?).

"Sampai bertemu lagi!" Sambung Len.

"Baka! Kita ga bakal ketemu lagi tahu!" Teriak Meiko.

"Oh ya.. Huweeeee! Kaitooo! Meiko! Mikuuu! Gue bakal kangen sama kaliaaaannn!" Teriak Rin.

Sementara Meiko, Kaito, dan Miku hanya bisa sweatdropped..

"Byeee!" Ucap Len.

Seketika itu juga tubuh mereka hilang terbungkus cahaya itu, cahaya yang membawa mereka pulang.

BUAAAAGGGG!

"I-ittai.. Sakit.." Ucap Rin, karena ia mendarat dengan tidak elitnya.

Begitu juga dengan Len.

"Cahaya sialan! Ga bisa jatuhin kita secara elit ?!" Umpat Len.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang turun dari langit.. Mari kita lihat itu apa.. Itu adalah.. Bidadari yang ada di iklan exa (deodorant)! Hanya bercanda,yang jatuh adalah selembar foto dan jatuh tepat diantara mereka..

"Apaan tuh?!" Seru Rin.

"Ayo kita lihat!" Ajak Len.

Maka Len mengambil foto itu dan..

"Inikan foto kita, Miku, Kaito, Kaiko, dam Meiko!" Ujar Rin.

"Tapikan kita ga pernah foto sama mereka." Ucap Len.

"Iya juga ya.. Tapi kok ada Kiyoteru-sensei di sini?" Tanya Rin.

"Mana?" Tanya Len.

"Ini." Ujar Rin sambil menunjuk Kiyoteru.

"Hah?! Kok bisa?!" Teriak Len.

"Mana gue tahu BakaLen! Orang tadi gue yang nanya!" Teriak Rin.

"Oh iya ya.." Ucap Len.

Rin pun membalik foto itu, dan ternyata terdapat sebuah tulisan.

**"Rin dan Len, foto ini bisa sampai di tempat kalian karena Miku memakai kekuatannya untuk meneleport foto ini.. Nah, jaga diri kalian ya di dimensi kalian.**

-Kiyoteru-"

"Hah?! Ga salah?! Yang nulis Kiyoteru-sensei?!" Teriak Len.

"K-kok bisa?" Tanya Rin.

"Gue juga ga tahu.. Yang jelas sekarang sudah mulai sore, ayo kita pulang, lalu besok kita bisa menanyakan ini ke Kiyoteru-sensei." Ucap Len.

"Ya udah deh." Ujar Rin pasrah.

**Rin POV  
**  
"Tadaimaa~"Ucapku sambil membuka pintu rumahku.

"Okairi, Rin kamu dari mana saja?!" Tanya Rinto dengan nada cemas, maklum Rinto nii-chan kan sister complex...

"Tadi ada rapat osis." Jawabku malas.

"Oh begitu." Ucapnya lagi.

Akupun langsung pergi ke kamarku dan menghempaskan diriku di tempat tidur, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padaku dan Len? Kenapa hanya kami yang harus masuk ke dalam dimensi yang lain? Tanpa aku sadari aku tertidur...

**Normal POV**

-Keesokan harinya-

"Ohayou, Rin." Ucap Len.

"Ohayou juga Len." Balas Rin.

"Eh? Kok mereka ga berantem?" Bisik beberapa murid.

"Tidaaakkkk! Len-sama kuuu!" Ucap salah satu FG-nya Len.

"Mungkin mereka pacaran." Bisik salah satu murid ke murid yang lainnya.

"Ohayou Rinny!" Ucap Lenka ceria.

"Ah, ohayou Lenka-chii!" Balas Rin.

"Ciee, yang pagi-pagi dah berduaan!" Goda Lenka.

"Ah, Lenka! Berisik Lo!" Ucap Rin sambil blushing.

"Mangnya kenapa Rin? Kan kita udah pacaran." Ucap Len santai.

"Apa?! Mereka udah pacaran?!" Teriak seisi kelas.

"Len! Kenapa harus bilang kita udah pacaran sih?!" Teriak Rin.

"Biarin, semuanyakan harus tahu kalau kita udah pacaran." Ucap Len santai.

"Len, kita jadi tanyain ke Kiyoteru-sensei ga?" Bisik Rin ke Len.

"Oke, kita tanya sekarang ya." Bisik Len.

Maka kedua sejoli ini berjalan keluar sambil bergandengan tangan yang pastinya mendapat sorakan murid-murid yang lain. Saat mereka sampai di ruang guru, mereka bertanya pada salah seorang guru di sana.

"Etto... Meito-sensei, apakah kamu melihat Kiyoteru- sensei?" Tanya Rin.

"Hah? Kiyoteru? Di sini tidak ada guru yang namanya Kiyoteru." Jawab Meito-sensei.

"Hah?!" Ucap Rin dan Len tidak percaya.

Tapi setelah menanyakan ke semua guru, sampai kepala sekolah sekalipun mereka mendapat jawaban yang sama yaitu tidak ada guru yang bernama Kiyoteru di sekolah ini.

"Rin, kok semuanya sepertinya melupakan Kiyoteru-sensei ya?" Tanya Len.

"Mana gue tahu! BakaLen! Kalo gue tahu ya gue ga bakal mikirin itu!" Jawab Rin.

"Mungkin dia memang bukan dari dimensi ini, mungkin dia sebenarnya dari dimensi sana." Ucap Len.

"Mungkin saja." Gumam Rin.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, di atas pohon, seorang laki-laki yang berumur sekitar tiga puluhan sedang mengawasi mereka sambil tersenyum.

**-The End, Owari-**

**Me : Chap Kali ini pendek bangett! Huweeee!**

**Rin : masalah gitu buat gue?**

**Me : Rinny jahaaattttt!**

**Rin : Biarin.**

**Me : Ummm... Saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih pada : **

**-) Mugi-pyon**

**-) Harada Ayumi-chan**

**-) Okunoki**

**-) Namikaze Kyoko**

**-) Mayu-chan**

**-) Fafa**

**-) Nialler1Unlock-Kagamine**

**-) Chalice 07**

**-) Chisami Fuka**

**-) Shinichi Rukia**

**-)nekonekoyosh**

**-)Karen White**

**-) Dan para Readers sekalian.**

**Jujur pas pertama kali saya nulis chapter 1 saya kira ga bakal ada yang me-review, pas awal-awal menerima review saya senang sekali, dan karena review-review anda readers sekalian, penulisan saya menjadi lebih baik, serta dukungan dari para readers maupun senpai-senpai saya, saya dapat menyelesaikan fanfic ini... Saya sungguh minta maaf jika selama ini balasan Review saya kasar atau apapun yang tidak enak di hati para reviewers... Ummm... Akhir kata, terimakasih telah mendukung saya selama menulis fanfic ini *membungkuk* sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yang lain.**


End file.
